Love Is A Sin
by carlisleismybaby
Summary: What happens when the one reason why you had to move to Forks is the same reason you might have to go live in La Push....What happens when the lovely Isabella Swan falls for the handsome Dr. Carlisle Cullen.....
1. Prologue

**What can I say I have a thing for hot doctors and I wanted to right a fanfic….This is my first one so tell me what you guys think….**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight the awesome Stephanie Meyer owns it….Even though I wish I had a Carlisle of my own….**

Today is my first day in the town of Forks. I don't know what possessed me to even think about going here but here I am. My mom wanted me away from well I guess you can call him my ex boyfriend now but she wanted me away from him because he was older than me. What can I say I have a thing for older guys. I am about to take my first steps off the plane and into the dreary town of Forks. I can see my dad Charlie standing there waiting for me and he looks ecstatic to se me.

When I got home I just excused myself and went to my room. I knew tomorrow was going to be an interesting day tomorrow since I would be going to Forks High School I mean do they even have 100 kids there. The town is so small they can't possibly have that many students there.

I wake up the next morning dreading my day. I walk to the bathroom to take a nice hot shower and try loosening my overstressed muscles. Once I am done I dry off and throw on a pair of dark wash jeans and a sweater. I go downstairs to get a quick breakfast and grab all the stuff Charlie got for me for school including my schedule. I grab my truck keys and make my way to school.

I get out and make my way to my first class. I don't pay attention to the cars in the parking lot or the students that are staring at me. I get to my first class and am thankful that I am the first one there. I wait for everyone to appear before I take my seat. The class was so boring I don't even remember what was said. I did notice the guys staring at me but I could care less.

The whole day passed by so slowly. It was finally time for lunch and I was thankful. A guy named Mike asked me to sit with him and his friends. I knew he had a crush on me but it was whatever. I could really careless because I was so not interested in him. I set my eyes on five beautiful people and had a hard time believing my eyes. I mean wow they were good looking.

A man started to walk towards their table and I literally had my mouth hanging open because he looked like a god. He was beyond beautiful. I asked a girl that was sitting next to me who he was. She told me that he was Dr. Cullen and that the other 5 were his kids that his wife and he adopted. I didn't care about all the other people just about him but wait he is married. Oh well that's just an obstacle in my way. Hmm I think it is time for my clumsiness to come into play very soon.

_I hope you all enjoyed….I know it's a short prologue but I just wanted to get it started…..tell me what you think….leave me a comment even if you hate it….just don't be to mean…._


	2. First Encounter

**Ch.1: First Encounter**

As I predicted I ended up in the hospital. See as I was walking to my vehicle I tripped and fell. When I fell I hit my head on the concrete ground. So here I am sitting here waiting for Dr. Cullen to come in to give me ok so I could go home. The door opens and in walks the hottest man to ever grace this earth.

"Well Bella it looks like you will be ok since the stitches are holding up just fine" I just stare at him I mean I cant help it.

"Well actually Dr. Cullen I am feeling a little light headed" I needed an excuse to stay with him. He puts his hands on my forehead and I shiver from how cold they are.

"Call me Carlisle. And I suggest that you lay down for a little bit" he helps me lie down. When his hands finally remove themselves from me I whimper from the lack of contact.

I ended up drifting to sleep because next thing I know I am being awoken by Carlisle.

"How do you feel Bella?" God is he an angel.

"I feel better Carlisle" he gives me one final check up.

"Ok you are ready to go. Would you like a ride home?" is he kidding of course I would.

"Yes I would love that" I grab my bag and follow him out to his car.

We sit in silence on the drive home. I couldn't help notice that he wasn't wearing his wedding ring. I decide to learn to more about the mysterious Dr. Carlisle Cullen.

"So I heard that you and your wife adopted the kids I go to school with" he looks at me with a look I can't really place.

"Yes my ex wife and I adopted Edward, Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, and Emmett" ex wife yes. I can feel my heart skip a beat.

"I'm sorry about your wife" maybe I can smooth things over before I make my move.

"It's ok. It was time for us to go our separate ways" he has a smile on his face like he knows something that I don't. I move myself a little closer to him.

"So are you dating anyone?" I really am being blunt but that's me.

"No not at the moment. Why do you have someone in mind?" he raises his eyebrows suggestively. I can feel myself go weak at the gesture.

I never noticed that we made it to my house. I look at my house then back at Carlisle. I lean close to whisper in his ear.

"I might know someone" I can shiver as I make my way out of his car. I go inside and head straight to my room. I got ready for bed and then crashed for the night. That night I had a good dream about Carlisle.

The next day at school everyone just kept to themselves and didn't stare at me that much. But they started to stare at me when the Cullen's started to walk towards me. The little pixie looking one was bouncing with joy.

"I am Alice Cullen. These are my brothers the big one is Emmett, the tall slim one is Jasper and the other is Edward. And that is my sister Rosalie and we were wondering if you wanted to hang with us after school at our house" wow I couldn't believe that they wanted to hang with me.

"Yea sure" she looked like she was going to burst from the excitement. She told me to meet them after school at their car. When school was over I noticed that I was more excited about going because that meant I could run into the possibility of seeing Carlisle. When I get to my vehicle I could only see Alice. I looked around for all the others but they were nowhere in site.

"Hey Alice where is everyone" she looked like she had something planned out.

"Oh they had something they had to do so it will just be the two of us" I shrugged as we both hoped in and drove to her house. When we get there my mouth drops from how beautiful they house is. I get out and follow Alice into the house. She gives me the tour and then say she had to go take care of something and that I should relax.

I offered to go with her but she refused. I sat on the couch and watched TV as I waited for her to return. I heard the door open and turn to see Carlisle entering. He looked a little surprised to see me there but then a smile spread across his face.

"Bella it's a pleasure to see you again" just to hear his voice makes me want to melt.

"I was supposed to be hanging with Alice but she said she had something to take care of. I can leave if you would like me to" I so hope he doesn't want me to.

"Oh no you are welcomed to our house any time you want. I have some work to do in my study so if you will excuse me I will be just down the hall if you need me" I watched as he walked away from me. I need to figure out a way to get him. I sat on the couch for an hour still no Alice. I was starting to get bored so I decided to see what Carlisle was up to. I found him looking over some paperwork. I walk to his desk and look over his shoulder to see what he was looking at. I can him hitch in his breathe.

"Bella is there something you need" I can feel him struggle to keep his cool.

"No I was getting a little lonely" I lean over some more which I just really noticed how low cut my top was. My boobs were practically right in his face.

"Oh well what can I do to entertain you?" he turned in his chair so he was facing me. Now it was my turn to lose my breathe. I decide to take charge I sit on his lap facing him. I can see eyes skim down my body then his eyes meet mine. I lean closer to him as he leaned closer to me. Our lips met and it was the best feeling in the world.

I can feel his tongue begging for entrance to my mouth and I grant him access. Our tongues duel in our mouth and his scent was intoxicating. I want to faint from the pleasure I was feeling and I could feel myself getting hotter and hotter for him. He removed his mouth from me so we could catch our breath. He started to kiss down my jaw line

I throw my head back to give him better access to my neck. Oh the pleasure this man can give. He starts to remove my shirt which gladly him to do. His kisses start to go lower as he removes my bra. Once my bra is off he takes my left breast into his mouth as he kneed my other breast. I so needed him now. I take his shirt off and kiss his chest. I could feel him getting harder for me and I wanted to release him. I started to undo his pants. Once they are done I take off his pants and underwear. I stare at how big he is.

I get down in front of him. I take him in my mouth a little at a time just enough to tease him. After a few minutes of teasing him I take him fully into my mouth. I feel hands tangled in my hair urging me to go faster. I knew he was close and I allowed him to release himself in my mouth. Before I could stand up I was being laid on the desk and my jeans and underwear were being taken off.

I could feel his fingers enter me and my hips buck at the pleasure he was giving me. As his fingers pump in and out of me his mouth are attached to my breast. I could feel myself close to the edge as he sped up his movements. I come all of fingers and he licks it all clean. The need to feel him inside of me was greater than ever. I feel him at my entrance so I open my legs wider for him to get in between me.

He thrusts quickly into me which makes me throw the head back from the pleasure he just filled me with. As our bodies move in synch with one another I knew I finally found the one for me. I don't know how I know this but I know that Carlisle is the man for me and that I am the girl for him. I just hoped Carlisle felt the same way. I knew I was close as Carlisle kept up his hard fast pace he had going. After a few more thrusts I scream out Carlisle's name in pleasure.

He continues as he tries to find his release and when he does it's my name he screams out. I could feel my heart start to beat faster from the realization that he just screamed my name out in ecstasy. He collapses on me and I welcome the weight on me. He moves to his chair and brings me with him. For the first time I notice that we didn't use a condom. Oh no now we were going to have to have a serious talk.

"Umm Carlisle not that I didn't enjoy what we did but we didn't use any protection" he looked as if he knew something that I didn't know.

"Bella there is something I need to tell you" Oh no please don't say you didn't enjoy what just happened. Please don't let this be a rejection.


	3. The Truth Is Revealed

"_Umm Carlisle not that I didn't enjoy what we did but we didn't use any protection" he looked as if he knew something that I didn't know._

"_Bella there is something I need to tell you" Oh no please don't say you didn't enjoy what just happened. Please don't let this be a rejection._

**Ch.2: The Truth Is Revealed**

"Carlisle please don't I mean I am sorry but I" he cut off my rambling.

"Bella I don't regret what happened I am quite pleased with what happened. What I have to tell you is personal and deals with what I am" what is he talking about.

"What do you have to tell me Carlisle?" he was making me worry.

"Bella do you notice how my body is cold or that my eyes are butterscotch color" I couldn't find my voice so I simply nodded. "Well it's because my whole family and I are vampires" my mouth dropped I mean that was not what I was expecting. I think he thought I was going to run because he looked shocked when I kissed him.

"You are ok with this Bella" I kissed him one more time before I talked to him.

"I am Carlisle. I know you won't hurt me because if you wanted to you would have already" he still looked in disbelief. "Carlisle for crying out loud we just had sex. And you have had plenty of times to kill me already. So why don't you tell me about being a vampire?" he looked at me with a new look of fondness.

"Well I can't sleep and I don't drink human blood I prefer animal blood. I can't reproduce that's why we didn't have to use a condom" he stared at me and I could feel myself wanting him all over again. I pulled his mouth to mine and kissed him with all the love and passion I could find. I was falling for Carlisle Cullen to fast for my own good but I couldn't help it. We were about to start round two but were interrupted by Alice calling for us. We both side but got up and redressed ourselves.

Once we were dressed we walked out to the front room to see Alice along with the others sitting down. I felt myself blush from embarrassment. I wonder if they know about us and what they will think of me seeing their father. I sat on the loveseat that was open. Carlisle sat next to me and wrapped his arm around me. I looked at his children expecting them to try and kill me but they were all smiling.

"Carlisle finally got himself some" Emmett's booming voice broke the silence. Rosalie smacked him.

"Welcome to the family Bella" Alice spoke up next. What they were ok with us? How could they be I mean oh god I am so confused.

"She is confused" the one next to Alice spoke I believe his name is Jasper.

"How do you know that?" how could he know I mean does my face show or something.

"Bella some vampires have special gifts. Alice can see into the future. Edward can read minds. Jasper can feel emotions and can also manipulate them also" Carlisle spoke soothingly to me. Well that explains things a little clearer. I also noticed that Jasper was sitting close to Alice so was Emmett to Rosalie. I raised my eyebrows. "Alice is married to Jasper as Emmett is married to Rosalie." That explains why they are so close to one another.

We sat around just talking about me and they answered my questions that I had. They were friendly towards me. I even asked them where Edward was and they said he wanted to stay with Esme. I guess he was closer to her than to Carlisle. It was starting to get late and I knew Charlie would worry if I didn't show up.

"I should probably start to head home" I got up to leave but was held down by Carlisle.

"Alice called him and told him you was spending the night with her" he started to kiss down my jaw line. He was going to continue but my stomach interrupted his plans. I just noticed how hungry I was. Carlisle chuckled as he led me to the kitchen.

He fixed me something to eat and it was delicious. I came to the realization that he could most likely do anything he wanted. Once I was done eating we went back to the room where everyone was.

"So Bella how about tomorrow after school we go shopping?" shopping was ok but not my favorite thing to do but by the look on Alice face she loved it.

"Sure Alice" I did need some new jeans and I thought I would get something nice for Carlisle.

"Nice Bella" damn future seeing vampire. I knew she had an insight into what I wanted to buy. Emmett and Jasper played video games while Alice and Rosalie talked about our trip tomorrow. I just snuggled up to Carlisle not wanting to forget his touch. I started to get tired so Carlisle led me to his bedroom. Alice let me borrow some pajamas.

Carlisle lay with me. I fell asleep as soon as I laid my head down on the bed. I dreamt that night of Carlisle and I getting married and having kids. I always wanted to have kids but now I would not get that chance especially if I decide to give my life to Carlisle. I knew I was falling for him and that I couldn't see myself with anyone but him. I woke that morning with cold stone arms wrapped around me. Carlisle kissed me and the dream came back to me full force.

I unwrapped myself from him and ran to the bathroom. I locked the door turned on the water and cried. What was I going to do? I had to tell him or it was going to eat me up inside. I could hear someone enter the room.

"Carlisle she is feeling sad and afraid" I was afraid that once I told him he was going to leave me.

"Thank you Jasper" I could hear the door close and footsteps approaching the bathroom door. "Bella honey open the door" I got up and opened the door. He came in and wrapped his arms around me. "Bella honey, tell me what's wrong."

"Carlisle I am falling for you and I am falling for you fast. I am scared because I want to live a happy life with you but I also want a normal life. I want to have kids, I want to watch them grow old, I want to watch them run around and play, I want to take them to school. I just" I let my sentence fade out. I could feel him stiffen.

"Bella you know I can't give you that. I really want to but it's not in my nature. If there was anyway for me to I would. I would give up my vampire life to be with you. Bella you have given me my life back and I don't want to let you go but if I have to I will so you can have the kids" hearing this broke my heart. I knew then that I wanted Carlisle and I was willing to sacrifice not having kids as long as it meant I got to be with Carlisle.

"Carlisle I don't want you to let me go I just I don't know. I want to be with you even if that means I can't have children. I just want your love" I turned so I was facing him.

"I can give you that Bella as long as you give it back to me" I leaned forward and kissed him. I could feel him lowering me to the floor. I shivered as my back hit the cold tiled floor. "We shouldn't Bella. You have to get to school you are already running late" I didn't care about school all I cared about was Carlisle.

"Forget school. I am not going" I took off his shirt and kissed his nice chiseled chest. It didn't take much debating with him before he gave in. He started to suck on my neck. I worked on his pants as he removed my shirt and bottoms. We were both naked in a matter of minutes. He entered me without notice and it felt like paradise. My body ached for more of him. He filled me with deep long thrusts. I could feel my orgasm rising and I knew he was close to. We both came screaming each other's name. This was were I belonged in his arms.


	4. First Date and Ultimatiums

"_Forget school. I am not going" I took off his shirt and kissed his nice chiseled chest. It didn't take much debating with him before he gave in. He started to suck on my neck. I worked on his pants as he removed my shirt and bottoms. We were both naked in a matter of minutes. He entered me without notice and it felt like paradise. My body ached for more of him. He filled me with deep long thrusts. I could feel my orgasm rising and I knew he was close to. We both came screaming each other's name. This was were I belonged in his arms._

**Ch.3: First Date and Ultimatums**

I was in the hands of Alice and Rosalie. They were helping me get ready for a date that I was about to have with Carlisle. He said he wanted to do something with me outside of the house. I was excited because I really wanted to go out on a date with him. I mean can you blame me he is hot.

Alice and Rosalie have been working on me for 2 hours. I was starting to get impatient because I wanted to see my godly made creature. I was starting to twitch.

"Hold your horses we are almost done" Alice was starting to get annoyed I could tell by her tone. "We are done now."

They turned me around so I can see my reflection. My hair was down in loose curls, my make up was light making it seem like I didn't have much on, and I was wearing a black cross back ruched fitted cocktail dress with a pair of black snakeskin peep toe heel pump. I had a feeling I was going to break my neck walking in those shoes.

I thanked Alice and Rosalie for the makeover before I walked downstairs to meet my prince. When I came downstairs Carlisle approached me eyes glued to me. He took my hand in his and put his mouth to my ear "you look beautiful Bella." I knew I was blushing. He led me out to his car. He opened the door for me before he got in and drove off.

It was a beautiful night tonight and I couldn't wait to see what he had planned for us. I tried to get it out of him earlier but he wasn't budging on the information. I just enjoyed the ride to where ever we were headed. The car was starting to slow down and I could see a restaurant in my view. He parked the car then got out and opened my car door.

We walked in and I was in awe with how beautiful the place was. We walked up to the hostess.

"We have a reservation for Cullen" the hostess was to busy staring at Carlisle to even notice me.

"Right this way" we followed her to our seat which was in the back of the restaurant. As soon as we sat down our waitress came over to take our drinks. She only had he eyes on Carlisle. It was quite annoying but I wasn't going to let it ruin my day.

Carlisle sat and watched me eat. Once I was done he paid the bill and then led me back to the car. I was having a wonderful time hanging with Carlisle. We made our way to a park where they were having live music. He got a couple blankets out the trunk. We found an open spot to sit down at. He lay one of the blankets down and helped me sit. He sat behind me so I position myself closely to him. He wrapped the other blanket around us. We sat and listened to the beautiful music that was playing.

I could feel myself start to drift to sleep and I knew Carlisle sensed I was getting tired. He gathered up the blankets and me in his arms. He carried me all the way to the car and gently placed me in the passenger seat. He threw the blankets in the back and then we started off to his place. The instant the car started to move I was fast asleep.

I woke up the next morning glad it was Saturday which meant no school. I saw that I was in some sleepwear how I got it on was a mystery to me. I looked around for Carlisle but he wasn't in there so I took this opportunity to get ready for the day. I took my shower, brushed my teeth, and brushed my hair. When I reentered the room I looked for some clothes to wear. I put some on then made my way down the stairs. The closer I got to the living room the louder the voices were.

"Carlisle I demand to know why my daughter is over here. I thought she was hanging with Alice but by the looks of things she isn't" why was Charlie here.

"I know that what you saw was bad but I can explain" what are they talking about.

"Explain what" I decided to let my presence be known. I looked around and the only people in the room was Charlie and Carlisle where was everyone else.

"I came to see why you were spending so much time over here with Alice but what I came to find out was that Alice is not home" oh great this is not good why didn't Alice see this coming.

"I am hanging out with Alice she must have gotten up early and went to get some stuff or something while I was still sleeping" I hoped he bought my lie. I looked at Carlisle and he seemed tensed and nervous. I wanted to laugh but thought against it.

"So are you telling me that there is nothing going on with Carlisle and you" should I lie or should I tell him the truth. I wanted to tell him the truth but I didn't know what Carlisle wanted to do.

"Chief Swan your daughter and I are seeing one another" I smiled at Carlisle who returned it. Then I looked at Charlie who looked livid.

"What are you thinking Isabella? This is the reason you were sent to live with me in the first place. I want you to end this relationship or you have to move out of my house because I will not condone this behavior" I wanted to cry for what Charlie was doing to me. He was making me choose between him and Carlisle. It was unfair to me.

"I guess I am moving out then" I knew it was the right choice. I was tired of letting them tell me who I can or cannot date. I was falling for Carlisle so I just hope I am making the right decision. I looked to Carlisle and he was smiling which I took as a good sign. Charlie stormed out the house.

"Where am I going to go?" I had a feeling I just asked a stupid question but I had to ask.

"With me and my family Bella, Are you sure this is what you want to do?" he had wrapped me in his arms. I knew this is what I had to do.

"I am sure" I leaned up and connected our lips. I licked his bottom lick begging for entrance. He granted me access. Our tongues dueled in a fierce battle but his ended up reigning supreme. We parted so I could breathe. He started to kiss down my neck.

I moaned as he sucked on a spot behind my ear. I was getting hot and I needed to feel him. I started to grind on him and he let out a throaty moan of his own. He lifted my shirt over my head and started to lick down the valley of my breast as his hands went to undo my bra strap. He let my bra fall to the floor. We were so lost in each other that we didn't hear the front door open or slam shut. We only noticed someone's presence when they finally spoke.

"Well look at what we got here I see it didn't take you long to get over me" Carlisle removed his mouth from my body and pulled me behind him. I kept my upper body covered while trying to lean around Carlisle. Carlisle let out a throaty growl and I knew why. I knew that voice and it didn't sound too happy.

**

* * *

**

**I know I am evil for leaving it there….So who do you guys think is our mysterious guest….And what do you think about Charlie making that ultimatum to Bella….Did she make the right choice or will she regret it later….And what does our mystery guest want….**

**I want to also thank those of you who have left me comments and those of you who have me on your favorite story list and story alert….Also a picture of Bella's dress and shoes are on my profile if you want to check it out….**


	5. Paths Cross and Separation

"_Well look at what we got here I see it didn't take you long to get over me" Carlisle removed his mouth from my body and pulled me behind him. I kept my upper body covered while trying to lean around Carlisle. Carlisle let out a throaty growl and I knew why. I knew that voice and it didn't sound too happy._

**Ch.4: Paths Cross and Separation**

I grabbed my bra and shirt putting them back on as quickly as I could. I stepped around Carlisle to come face to face with a man I thought I left back in Arizona.

"What are you doing here?" Carlisle looked between the two of us confused.

"I came to see my girlfriend and see why she left since you just told me we had to break up" oh yea I forgot I didn't really break things off with him.

"How did you know I was here?" I don't know what to say or do.

"I went to your dad's place but he told me you were here. So who is this guy?" I forgot all about Carlisle.

"This is Carlisle Cullen he is" I didn't really know what to say.

"I am here her boyfriend" Carlisle told him with a hurt expression on his face.

"We will see about that" he left the same way he came.

I turned to Carlisle who looked really hurt because I couldn't make myself say the word boyfriend.

"Look Carlisle about earlier" he didn't let me finish.

"It's fine. So who was that?" I knew he was hurt but I decided to just let it go I would make it up to him later.

"He was my boyfriend back in Arizona. He is the reason why my mom sent me here to live with Charlie. He is older than me and we were getting really close and she didn't approve. So she figured Charlie would be able to keep me in control and keep me away from older guys but obviously she was wrong since I have fallen for this amazing guy already" Carlisle was sitting by now so I placed myself in his lap. I started to kiss his jaw line. "I really am sorry about earlier when I didn't call you my boyfriend. It's just that seeing him brought back all these emotions. He was my first boyfriend and I loved him" he moved my hair behind my ears.

"Bella it is ok love. I do have one question for you though" I nodded my head telling him to ask me. "Well if he was to stay and try to win your love back will you go back to him" I could tell it was paining him to ask me that question. I kissed him with all the force I could gather up.

"No Carlisle I wont. I am too attracted to you to even think about dating another guy" he must have been satisfied with that answer because he attacked my lips with his. We sat on the couch making out until I broke it up. "I should go pack my things I mean as long as you still want me to still move in with you" he gave me a peck on the lips.

"Of course I do" I told him bye and then hopped in my vehicle and took off towards my house. The only thing I didn't know was that saying bye to Carlisle would really mean just that.

I got home to see Charlie outside with an unknown truck and a few boys outside. There were boxes in the back of the truck labeled Bella's things. What the hell was going on? I got out and went straight for Charlie.

"What is with all my stuff being packed and ready to be taken away?" I was not happy.

"I told you if you were going to choose him you had to get out but I would be damned if you move in with him so you are moving to La Push" tears started to come down and my anger was in full force.

"I am not moving to La Push you cant make me" I had to see Carlisle.

"I can and I am. You are still a minor which means you still have to do what I tell you to. You should be glad that I am not arresting Carlisle" shit I forgot about that fact.

"But La Push no please Charlie" I was reduced to begging.

"You made your choice now live with it" he turned and walked into the house. One of the boys grabbed my arm. I turned to face him and I notice it was Billy Black's son Jacob. I allowed him to take me where ever I didn't know what else to do.

I looked out the window while they drove towards La Push. I had to get word out to Carlisle or hope that Alice could see this. We pulled up to a nice looking house that I knew was not the Black's. I wonder whose house it was. As soon as I found out whose house it was I wanted to turn and run. Not only is he here but now I have to stay with him.

"Why am I staying with you?" this is about to be torture. I need to talk to Carlisle.

"I talked your dad into letting you stay with me and I might have slipped him a little cash" oh yes now that is the man I use to be in love with.

"Eric let me go and stay with Carlisle. You will let me be with the one I love if you truly still care about me" I wonder if he will believe me.

"You are with the one you love. Carlisle was just a little fling" ugh is he serious.

"No I am not with the one I love. The one I love is Carlisle" I walked past him and into the house. I refuse to call it my house. I went into the room where my boxes were being put in.

I searched through them looking for my cell phone. I had left it at the house the last time I was there. I found it and instantly dialed Carlisle's number. He picked up.

"Carlisle its Bella" like he didn't know that already.

"Bella where are you?" I can hear the concern in his voice.

"I am in La Push. Charlie is making me live with my ex boyfriend" I can hear the curse words escaping his mouth.

"Bella you have to get out of La Push it is not safe for you there" what is he not telling me.

"Carlisle I can't leave you have to come get me" I don't have a vehicle.

"I can't step foot in La Push. There are treaties between our kind and the werewolves" I remember him mentioning that when we all sat around and talked. So now what was I going to do.

"Ok I will try to find a way out of here. I have to go I think Eric is coming" I hated that I was not going to see Carlisle.

"Be careful and I love you" did he just say the three magical words.

"I love you too" I said it back before I hung up. I was right because a few minutes later Eric came into my room.

"Bella I know you are not happy with this but I promise we will back to our old selves soon" is he kidding me.

"That's the thing Eric I am over you I got over you as soon as I stepped onto that plane" I could see his face fall.

"You don't love me anymore" I could tell he was finally getting it.

"No I don't I am sorry" I hated that I had to break his heart but I had to do it.

"I am sorry Bella that I am keeping you from your lover I just don't want to let you go" this was heartbreaking. I walked up to him and gathered him in a hug.

"Its ok I forgive you. I did love you at one time and I will always love you but not that way" I gave him a kiss on the cheek. He hugged me a little tighter.

"I am going to miss you Bella but you don't belong here with me" I knew he was finally letting me go.

"Thank you. I hope you hope find someone who loves you just as much as you deserve to be loved" I gave him one more kiss before I took off to get back with my prince charming.

As I was running I called Carlisle and told him Eric let me go. He told me he would meet me as close to La Push he could get. I ran and I ran with only the thought of reaching Carlisle in my mind. I had to get to him. I tripped a few times on my way to where he was but I just got up and continued to run. I finally made it to him. When I say him I ran up to him and jumped into his arms. I kissed him with all the passion and love I could gather up.

"Carlisle take me home" he nodded his head before he put me in the car and took off for his house. As soon as we were inside he swooped me up into his arms and ran to his bedroom.

When we got up there Carlisle made short work of our clothes. Once we were both naked he put me on the bed. He started to kiss me hard on the mouth then his kisses started to go southward. As his kisses got lower my body started to want him even more. He started to blow his breathe in my overly heated center. My hips bucked from the sensation.

His tongue invaded my center and I arched my back in pleasure. I was close to the edge. My fluids started to drip down my thighs Carlisle licked me up. He started to move his lips back up to my body. I moved his lips to mine and tasted myself on him. Tasting myself brought a whole new sensation. I needed him inside me now.

I moved my dripping lips close to his erection. He didn't make me wait as he thrust into me. He had a hard quick pace going. I was meeting him thrust for thrust. Every thrust was pushing me closer and closer to another orgasm. I came screaming Carlisle's name. He kept going until he was brought over the edge. Once he was down from his high he laid next to me and pulled me close to his chest. We lay there in silence until I drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

**Sorry it took me a little longer than I expected but my friends had me go on a last min trip....anyways....so what did u guys think of our mysterious guys....and what about Charlie....Can you believe him....And what about Carlisle and Bella's relationship....So I want to ask u all for a little help....I will put up a poll asking my question....I hope you all enjoy this chapter....Thank you all for the comments and for putting me on your story alerts....**


	6. Guess Whose Coming To Dinner

_I moved my dripping lips close to his erection. He didn't make me wait as he thrust into me. He had a hard quick pace going. I was meeting him thrust for thrust. Every thrust was pushing me closer and closer to another orgasm. I came screaming Carlisle's name. He kept going until he was brought over the edge. Once he was down from his high he laid next to me and pulled me close to his chest. We lay there in silence until I drifted off into a peaceful sleep._

**Ch.5: Guess Whose Coming To Dinner**

I woke up to a strong pair of arms wrapped around me. I turned to see a smiling Carlisle looking at me. I moved closer to him and gave him a kiss on his lips. I got up before we could progress our kissing into something more. I went to the bathroom and got ready for the day. When I came out I saw Carlisle sitting on the end of the bed. I walked up to him and sat straddling his legs.

"You look like you have something to tell me" I looked into his eyes and notice that they weren't his usual golden color.

"I need to leave for a little bit. I have to go hunt" well I wonder what I am going to do while he is gone.

"Ok well maybe I will go get my stuff then or something while you are gone" I didn't really want to take a trip to La Push but I needed my stuff.

"It's already being taken care of. I called Eric to see if he will bring your stuff here and don't worry you won't be here alone. Emmett and Rosalie will be keeping you company until I get back because once I get back you are all mine" he flipped us over and lay me down on the bed so he was on top of me. He started to kiss me but before he could do anything else we were being interrupted by Alice.

"Carlisle I know what you are about to do. We need to get going Jasper is starting to get impatient" Carlisle sighed before he got off me.

"I will be back soon love" he gave me one finally kiss before he left. I just continued to lie in my bed. 5 minutes later Emmett came busting through my door looking like a little kid on Christmas day.

"Bella lets play some games" he was pulling me out of the room before I could get a word in. I could see that he had every game system he owned plugged in. Rosalie was already down there.

We played just about every game Emmett owned. We would still be playing if Rosalie didn't point out that I had to eat some food to her husband. I sat and ate while Rosalie played with Emmett. When I was done eating I went back to hanging out with Emmett. It was nice to have a carefree day. As we were playing the doorbell rang so Rosalie went to answer the door. In walked two beautiful creatures that I came to realize was Esme and Edward by the way they were greeted.

"Where is Carlisle I need to speak to him?" the one named Esme said. She was amazingly beautiful I wondered why Carlisle would want me after he had her.

"He is out hunting with Alice and Jasper" Rosalie answered. I just kept my eyes on Esme. I felt so unbeautiful standing in the same room as her.

"Well we will wait until he comes back home. And who is she?" I wanted to go hide in a small space and become invisible.

"She is Bella Swan, Carlisle's new girlfriend" I knew I was blushing thanks to Emmett telling Carlisle's ex wife that I was his new current girlfriend. "Bella this is Esme and Edward" I nodded my head in acknowledgement. I didn't trust my voice at the moment.

Edward out of nowhere laughed. Emmett, Rosalie, and I looked at him like he was insane. He just shrugged his shoulders but still had a smile on his face. He stood up and spoke after a long moment of uncomfortable silence.

"I need to get going because I have somewhere I need to be so tell the others I said hello. And it was nice to meet you Bella" he was out the door before anything else was said. I felt like such an outsider standing here next to everyone. Esme looked at me with eyes so scrutinizing.

"So how long have you and Carlisle been seeing each other?" I was not expecting that question.

"Not long" I didn't want to give her the specifics.

"Hmm so have you two slept together" what the hell? Why is she asking that?

"I think that is none of your business" I was upset.

"I think it is if you are sleeping with my husband" who the hell does she think she is.

"Ex husband and if I am sleeping with him it has nothing to do with you" I was upset.

"You are just a toy to him. He will get bored of you and he will come crawling back to me like he always does. You are nothing spectacular" I could feel the tears coming down my eyes. I decided to leave the room so I made my way up the stairs to Carlisle's room.

What if she is right? What if he was just using me? I mean why would he want me when he could have someone as beautiful as Esme. Maybe I should just go and live in La Push. It will save him from having to break my heart even though it already is broken.

Carlisle's POV

I hated that I had to leave Bella but I knew I needed to hunt. It has been a while since my last hunt and I was beginning to feel the burning in the back of my throat. Alice assured me that she would be ok so I decided to hunt with them. I knew Alice would try to keep tabs on Bella while we were gone.

As I was taking down my last prey Alice came running up to me with Jasper following her. She had a look of anger and sadness in her eyes.

"Alice what is wrong? Did something happen to Bella?" I began to get worried.

"Esme and Edward mad a visit. Edward left but Esme is still there and now Bella is thinking about leaving and going to live in La Push. Carlisle we have to get home now" I didn't need her to tell me twice. All three of us took off towards home as fast as we could.

When we arrived Rosalie was yelling at Rosalie. I didn't have time to figure out what was going on because Esme ran up to me and hugged me. She tried to capture my lips in hers but I pushed her off before she could. I could see the anger radiating off of Rosalie.

"Rosalie what happened?" I needed to know before I went to see Bella.

"She came here and told Bella I quote _you are just a toy to him. He will get bored of you and he will come crawling back to me like he always does. You are nothing spectacular. _Carlisle Bella is upstairs crying so I have been giving Esme a piece of my mind" I was furious with Esme but I will deal with her later. Right now I had to get to Bella.

I ran up to my room to see Bella on my bed curled up crying. I moved next to her and wrapped her up into my arms. She refused to look at me.

"Bella baby look at me" she slowly lifted her gaze to me. "Bella all those things Esme said to you are untrue. I love you more than words can say. I need you more than anything. You are my life now Esme was my past. I don't love her anymore. I only love one person and that person is you" I kissed her with all the passion and love that I have for her.

"She just I mean she is just so beautiful and I am just so plain looking" why does my Bella think that.

"Bella you are beyond beauty. You are exceptional and I love you because you are just you. Don't think that I want Esme because you think she is prettier than you. To me no one can compare to your beauty" to me Bella was the most beautiful creature on this earth.

"I love you Carlisle and I need you" she attacked my lips with hers. I knew everyone was still in the house and I knew they could hear us especially Esme. I laid Bella back onto the bed and got on top of her. I could hear Alice musical laugh and then I heard Emmett's booming laugh. I knew they all knew what we were about to do.

I was about to remove Bella of her clothing when my door burst open. I look into the doorway to see a very pissed of Esme. I could feel Bella hide herself behind me. I turned to glare at my ex wife.

"What the hell do you are doing?" I was fuming by now.

"How could you choose some puny human over me? Every time we break up you get your fill then you always come crawling back. What the hell makes her so special" she spat out her whole sentence.

"I love Bella" that was all that was needed to be said.

"Ha we will see about that" before I could ask her what she meant by that she was gone. I turned to see a scared Bella looking at the door where Esme once stood.

I held Bella to my chest as she cried. I tried to calm her down but it was no use so I just let her sob on my chest.

"Bella baby you need to calm down" she had been like this for the past 20 minutes.

"Calm down Carlisle. Your ex is psychotic" she was panicking.

"Bella I won't let anything happen to you. Don't you trust me" I would die before I let anything happen to Bella.

"I trust you I just don't trust her" she was starting to relax some. In the distance I could hear a truck coming I had a feeling it was Eric bringing Bella's stuff. The door bell rang so I unwrapped myself from Bella and went to get the door. I was right it was Eric so I had Emmett help him unload Bella's things. Bella entered the room at that point.

"STOP" she yelled out loud.

"Bella what's wrong?" why would she want them to stop.

"Put all my stuff back. I am going to go live with Eric for a while. I am sorry Carlisle but I need some space" I felt my unbeaten heart die even more if that was even possible.

"Bella please don't do this" I walked up to her hoping this was some kind of sick joke.

"I am sorry Carlisle" she gave me a kiss and walked out the door. She got into Eric's truck. They repacked her stuff then Eric and Bella were heading back to La Push. I just stood there and watched the truck get smaller and smaller the farther it drove away.

* * *

**OH NO!!!! por qué....Why did Bella have to leave....And what is Esme problem....How could she say that to Bella....Is it part of her plan or is she just messing with her head....Will Bella come back....Will Carlisle be able to bring her back to him....What is going to happen between our lovely couple....and Can Eric maybe talk some sense into Bella....**

**I want to thank those of you who voted on my poll....I might put up another in the future just to get some more of your opinions and all that great stuff....But I will let you all know when I do....Thank you for the lovely comment....I really love them....and for all of you guys who put me one your fav lists or alert list thanks....I am glad a lot of you are liking my story....I hope you all enjoy this chapter....I will try to continue to update this on a regular basis like I have been....So Review Review Review....And talk to u all on the next chapter....**


	7. Don't Give Up

"_STOP" she yelled out loud._

"_Bella what's wrong?" why would she want them to stop._

"_Put all my stuff back. I am going to go live with Eric for a while. I am sorry Carlisle but I need some space" I felt my unbeaten heart die even more if that was even possible._

"_Bella please don't do this" I walked up to her hoping this was some kind of sick joke._

"_I am sorry Carlisle" she gave me a kiss and walked out the door. She got into Eric's truck. They repacked her stuff then Eric and Bella were heading back to La Push. I just stood there and watched the truck get smaller and smaller the farther it drove away. _

**Ch.6: Don't Give Up**

I just continued to stare at the spot where she was just standing at a minute ago. I couldn't believe that she just walked away from everything we shared. I literally laid my heart out on the line just to get it ripped out of my chest. How could she do that to me? I told her not to pay attention to Esme but she didn't listen.

It started to rain but I paid it no attention. I just stood there in the same spot as I was in when she left. Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett were in shock as well. I mean who would have seen my Bella leaving me to go live in La Push. I had to get her back or maybe space will do us some good. I just didn't know anymore.

**BPOV**

I stared at the scenery that was flying past us as we drove to La Push. Tears were coming down my eyes but I made no move to wipe them away. I had to do what I had to do. I was going to miss Carlisle but I couldn't bring myself to stay. I needed time to think about everything.

When we arrived to Eric's I got out the truck and ran to my room. I stayed locked in there crying until it was time for me to leave. It was finally Monday and I was dreading going to school. It meant I was going to see them and I wasn't sure if I was ready for that. Eric said I could go to school here but I refused which wasn't smart on my part.

I had to leave extra early in order to make it on time. I looked around for them but they weren't there yet. I thanked the heavens for that. The first half of the day went by slowly but I managed to avoid seeing them. It was time for lunch so I walked slowly to the cafeteria. On my way there I was picked up by someone big and strong. I looked to see who it was and was shocked to see that it was Emmett.

He let me down once we were outside. I looked around to see that the others were there also. I didn't have the guts to look at them in the eye. Rosalie decided to speak first.

"Bella how could you do that to Carlisle. He hasn't moved from that spot since he saw you leave" I felt my heart break even more.

"I had to, it was for the best" I wasn't even making sense to myself.

"The best for who you. He is devastated I haven't seen him so heartbroken in all my years. You are a selfish little bitch" I deserved that.

"Rosalie don't" Emmett was trying to reason with her.

"Don't Emmett I deserve to be yelled at. I had to leave I mean it was only a matter of time before he left me to go back to Esme I mean she is gorgeous and she is one of you" I had tears in my eyes by now.

"Bella listen to us ok. Esme had Carlisle's heart a long time ago but now his heart belongs to you. He loves you more than he ever loved Esme. Whatever she said to you was untrue. Bella you have to come back" I wanted to listen, to believe them but I was having a hard time.

"I can't Alice I just can't I'm sorry" I had fallen to the ground by now. I couldn't stand the thought of my Carlisle being sad. I felt two pairs of arms wrap around me. I looked to see Rosalie and Alice close by me.

"Bella you have to talk to him. If you are sure that you don't want to be with him then at least give him a proper goodbye but if you want to be with him then be with him. Let us worry about Esme. None of us are going to allow her to hurt you" Rosalie was calmer when she spoke to me. I knew they were right.

I couldn't see myself spending the rest of my life without Carlisle. I had to make things right between us but how could I. I would say I could make him a lovely dinner but he doesn't eat real food so that is out of the plan. Maybe I could buy a nice seductive outfit and seduce him. Yea I could do that. Alice laughed besides me. I knew then that she knew what I was thinking about doing.

"Alice Rosalie will you guys help me with my plan" I told them what I wanted to do and we enlisted Jasper and Emmett's help. We were to go shopping after school while the guys got Carlisle out of the house. I was excited when school ended. We took off for the mall and when we arrived we went straight for Victoria's Secret. We looked around the store for almost an hour. I ended up buying a VS logo lace flyaway babydoll. It was perfect. The guys called to say that they finally managed to get Carlisle out of the house.

We went to the house to get it ready. I knew I had only a small amount of time to get everything set up. I wanted tonight to be perfect and tomorrow we could talk about whatever. When we got home Rosalie and Alice went straight to work. I decided to get something to eat. About the time I was done eating they had the room all ready for tonight. Candles were everywhere and soft music was playing in the stereo. I went into the bathroom and put on my babydoll. Once I had it on Rosalie and Alice started to do my makeup and hair. Alice got a vision that the guys were going to be home in 20 minutes.

They finished my makeup and then went to light the candles. I felt nervous because this was something new for me. I have never seduced a guy before so I just hope he likes what I am about to do. This was my one shot to make it up to him. I knew we were supposed to be together I don't know why but I just have this feeling we are meant to be. I finally gathered up the courage to leave the bathroom. I didn't know how I should position myself or anything. I was starting to panic, what if he turns me down or what if he, I don't know.

I wanted to just forget the whole thing and go back to La Push but I knew I had to do this. I had to make things ok between us. I heard the front door open and close. I could hear Carlisle's voice so I got on the bed and tried to position myself in a some what sexy pose. I could hear someone coming up the stairs so I tried to push all my worries and self doubt away. I had to be strong and brave because this was my chance, my chance to show Carlisle that he meant something to me.

Carlisle walked into his room and I could see the confusion written on his face. He stared at me and I wanted to run out the door and hide.

"Bella what is all this?" he looked so hot standing there and he also looked so pained. I was now noticing how much I hurt him.

"I wanted to make things up to you. I know that I hurt you when I left. I thought it was for the best but I now know that I only managed to hurt myself and you. I am so sorry Carlisle" I wanted to cry but I needed to stay strong.

"Bella you don't have to make it up to me but I do love the gesture and if I must saw you look extremely hot" he had finally moved from his position by the door.

"You like what I did?" I was afraid he was going to reject me.

"I love it just like I love you Bella. I want you to stay with me forever Bella no more running" he was hovering over me and I barely acknowledged what he was saying.

"I am not going anywhere I am here to stay for good this time" I brought his lips down to mine. I decided to seal my promise with a kiss.

I can feel his hands roam my body. The want and need for him was so overwhelming. I had to have him right here and now. I started to unbutton his shirt and let it fall off his shoulders. He started to take off my babydoll but before he could finish he shot up from the bed. I though I did something wrong but that's when I noticed Edward standing in the doorway with everyone right behind him just in case he tried something.

"What do you want Edward?" Carlisle's voice was filled with anger.

"I thought you would like to know that Esme is planning something big. She is coming after your human so she can get you back" oh no this is what I was afraid of. I stiffened in my position on the bed. Carlisle looked to me I could see the hurt in his eyes. It wasn't as if I didn't trust him, I just didn't trust that Esme.

"Thank you for the warning Edward" Edward nodded and then left with everyone else. Carlisle came and sat by me.

"Bella I will not allow Esme to get a hold of you I promise. I will die before I let anything happen to you. Please don't leave me again I don't think I will be able to handle it" I knew that if he could cry he would, so I decided to cry for the both of us.

"I know you will protect me Carlisle and I promise I won't leave you again. I love you" he kissed me and in that kiss I knew he meant every word he said.

"I love you Bella" he laid me back down on the bed. He removed my clothes and removed his. He entered me and left his lips connected to mine. We made sweet love that night. We were connected to one another on a whole new level and I couldn't ask for anything better.

* * *

**YAY Bella is back in Carlisle's arms.....What is Esme up to.....Why did Edward come and warn them.....Is Bella there to stay for good or will she leave again.....**

**Thank you all for the comments and for putting me on favorite.....I hope you all enjoy this chapter....U keep the comments coming I will keep the chapters coming.....**


	8. Sweet Temptation

"_I love you Bella" he laid me back down on the bed. He removed my clothes and removed his. He entered me and left his lips connected to mine. We made sweet love that night. We were connected to one another on a whole new level and I couldn't ask for anything better._

**Ch.7: Sweet Temptation**

I wanted nothing more than to stay at home and lay in bed with Carlisle all day but unfortunately school was calling my name. I got up, got dress, and went to eat some breakfast. Carlisle was down there finishing up the breakfast he was preparing me. He made me eggs, bacon, and pancakes. I sat and ate my breakfast wishing I could just stare there all day in the arms of Carlisle.

I was walking out the house when he grabbed me by the arm and pushed me against the wall.

"Where do you think you are going?" he had a mischievous look on his face.

"To school" he shook his head at me.

"Not without my goodbye kiss" I smiled at how silly he was being. He kissed me and put his hands on my hips. I moaned against his mouth and I could feel his smile get bigger. I knew I had to stop this before it went any further.

"Carlisle as much as I am enjoying this I have to go to school. We will finish this when I get home" I gave him a quick kiss and went to join the others in Emmett's jeep.

The day was going so slowly. My mind was on nothing but Carlisle and all the things I wanted to do to him. I was never one to get such naughty thoughts but Carlisle brought that out of me. When lunch came I was ready to just leave but I knew I missed a whole lot of classes already. I made my way to sit with Alice and them when Mike walked up to me.

"Hey Bella are you sitting with us today?" he still had that boyish crush on me but I had a man a real man at home waiting for me.

"No I have other plans" I was about to continue to walk towards the table when Mike started talking to me again.

"Bella well I was um wondering if you would like to maybe go out this Friday?" I was getting bored and not really paying attention to me. Rosalie walked up to me thank you for her.

"Mike go away Bella is not interested. Come on Bella" she ushered me to our table. It was weird going to school with them considering they considered Carlisle their father.

I ate lunch while the others joked and laughed. They were so carefree and I loved that.

"So Bella since you are dating our dad to you want us to call you Bella or mom" only Emmett would ask that. Rosalie knocked him upside the head which caused me to laugh. The rest of the lunch period was spent with us goofing off.

I went to the rest of my classes counting the minutes til I could run out the building and head towards home. When my last class was finally over with I took off towards Emmett's jeep.

"Someone is anxious to leave" Alice commented on my actions.

"Yea she needs to go have her some Carlisle time" I blushed at how true Emmett's sentence was. Everyone laughed at me. We got in the vehicle and were off to the house. Emmett was driving slower than ever. This was torture.

"Emmett if you don't drive this damn jeep faster I swear that I will trash all your game systems along with their games and this jeep" a look of mortification came over his face as everyone else laughed at how scare he looked after being threatened by a human.

He sped up the vehicle and I smiled at myself. We finally arrived at the house and I was out the door before it came to a complete stop. Carlisle was waiting for me at the door with arms wide open. I fell into his arms and attached my lips to his.

He was sweeping me towards his room quickly. Our clothes were being discarded on the way up to the room. My body was yearning for him and I needed him so badly. He threw me on the bed and I could see that his want was just as badly as mine was. He hovered over me and started to shower me in kisses.

I could feel myself getting wetter and wetter as he continued to torture me with all those kisses. His kisses were getting lower and lower. I could feel his breath at my overheated center. I moaned once his tongue entered me. I threw my head back in pleasure as he kept thrusting his tongue in and out of me. My hands tangled into his hair. I could feel myself close to the edge but Carlisle stopped his actions. I whimpered from the lost of contact. Carlisle replaced his tongue with two fingers. As his fingers were pumping in and out of me his mouth went to work on my over perky breasts.

My body was shivering from all the sensation I was feeling. I came all over his fingers so Carlisle pulled out and licked them clean. I pulled his lips down to mine and could taste myself on him. I wanted to give him the same pleasure he gave me so I flipped him over with the help of Carlisle. I took his member into my hand and started to move at a nice pace. I laid kisses on his chest and nibbled on his nipples. I heard a moan escape his lips. I decided to take his member into my mouth.

I moved my mouth up and down on his member allowing him to go deeper and deeper into my throat. His hands tangled into my hair and he guided me. I enjoyed how he liked to show me the way he wanted me to suck his dick. I loved the look on his face it was peer pleasure he was feeling. I could feel him come into my mouth and I swallowed.

He pulled me up to his lips and kissed me til I couldn't breathe anymore. He positioned me so I was on top of him. He thrust up into me and my back arch in pleasure. I moved on top of him riding him. His hands were on my hips guiding me. I bounced up and down on him feeling my walls tighten around him. I could hear his moans mixed with mine. He was pushing me towards the edge of existence. I came screaming his name. He did a few more thrust before he called out my name.

I lay on top of him panting trying to get my breath back. He was rubbing my back which was relaxing me. I looked up to see nothing but satisfaction written all over his face. I knew I had the same look on mine. I leaned up to his lips and kissed him. I could feel him getting excited under me so I decided to have some fun. I started to move my hips in a circular motion and I could feel him grow even more.

I got up and took off running towards the door and down the stairs. I knew no one home so it was ok that I was running around the house butt naked. Of course Carlisle being a stupid vampire caught me in no time. I had managed to make it to the dining room table before he grabbed me from behind. He bends me over the table and entered me from behind. I gasped at this new position.

"That was quite naughty of you Bella so now you must pay" he was pumping into me making me slide across the table. My boobs were polishing the table with our sweat.

He had one hand on my hip keeping me close to him while the other one made its way to my clit. He pushed two fingers into me which sent me over the edge. He kept pumping faster and faster into me. He was bringing all kinds of new sensations. I could feel myself about to come again and I knew he was close to. We both came at the same time and we once again screamed each others name in pure pleasure.

I lay on the table panting trying to regain my breath. Carlisle pulled me to the couch where we collapsed from our strenuous activities that just accord. I was where I belonged in his arms. I had this unnerving feeling that someone was watching us but I paid it no attention. I snuggled up even closer to Carlisle not wanting to let go of him.

"Bella I hate to let go but we have to get up" he started to pull me up but I was being difficult.

"Why I just want to lay here with you in your arms" I was pouting by now.

"Because the others are about to be home in a few seconds and I don't think they want to see us both naked" I obliged and allowed him to take me upstairs. We took a quick shower and got dress. As we were making our way down the stairs we say them sitting around the dining room table. I couldn't help it I started laughing which caused Carlisle to laugh. They looked at us like we were insane.

"What is so funny?" I couldn't speak I was laughing so hard. I didn't even notice Edward was among them. He got a disgusted look on his face and moved away from the table so fast which made me to laugh even harder. Carlisle started to compose himself as Edward told the others what occurred on that table a minute ago. Everyone removed themselves from the table into the living room. I managed to compose myself enough to see why Edward was here.

"So Edward what brings you back?" Carlisle wanted to know as much as I did.

"I came to warn you that Esme should be here soon. She is a determined vampire" I sighed knowing my happy Carlisle time was coming to an end.

"Its fine Bella nothing bad is going to happen" I knew he would keep me safe it was just that I enjoyed today and hated that it was about to end thanks to Esme.

* * *

**I decided to give you guys a break before DRAMA DRAMA DRAMA happens....So what did you guys think....Isnt Carlisle and Bella just amazing.....What about Edward....Why is he always there....And I know you all are still wondering about why he laughed in that one chapter trust me it is coming.....And yes Esme will be making her appearance soon.....Plus Charlie will be making another appearance too....Like I said I will ask you all a question....Well I got an email complaining about how I have to much smut going on....That its like I have some in every chapter....So my question to you all is do you want me to cut back on the smut or is the amount of smut ok with you my lovely readers....**

**Thank you all for the comments and for putting me on ur review and favorite story list....I love all the comments they make me happy and make me work to get the chapters out as soon as possible....So the sooner you all get to commenting this chapter the soon I will start to type up the next chapter....Much love all....Now go comment and I will be back with a new chapter.....**


	9. Save Me From Myself

"_So Edward what brings you back?" Carlisle wanted to know as much as I did. _

"_I came to warn you that Esme should be here soon. She is a determined vampire" I sighed knowing my happy Carlisle time was coming to an end._

"_Its fine Bella nothing bad is going to happen" I knew he would keep me safe it was just that I enjoyed today and hated that it was about to end thanks to Esme._

**Ch.8: Save Me From Myself**

The rest of the week went by pretty much the same way. Carlisle would send the others away so we could have our alone time when I came home from school. I was glad it was the weekend because that meant I could relax and stay with Carlisle all day. I couldn't get enough of him but I guess that's what being in love does to you.

Carlisle is just everything any girl would want in a man. He is caring, loving, sweet, and did I mention good in bed. He is just amazing and I am glad I was able to snatch him up before any other girl could. I turned to look at my man and had to smile at how amazing he is in every aspect.

"Carlisle could we maybe do something outside of the house?" I felt like I was being confined to the house. I wanted everyone to know that I was Carlisle's and that Carlisle is mine.

"What would you like to do today love?" well it was a nice day today. It wasn't rainy but it was overcast so we could go out without them seeing Carlisle's true form in the sun.

"Lets go for a walk" I don't know why I felt like it but I wanted to walk.

"Ok lets go" we got up from the couch and went to the door where Alice came bursting through the door.

"No we are going shopping" ugh I just wanted to go walking with Carlisle and now I am going shopping with Alice.

"Do I have to?" she had a look that said I had no other choice. Carlisle was on his way to sit back down on the couch but if I had to go he had to go with me. "I don't think so mister you are coming too." He wasn't happy about it but I wasn't the only one who was going to be tortured by Alice.

After many many hours of being tortured by Alice we were finally home. I went up to our room and fell on the bed. She dragged us into every single store that damn mall had. My feet were killing me and I was worn out. Carlisle put all of our bags in the closet before he came over to the bed.

He took off my shoes and socks before he started to give my feet a massage. It felt so wonderful that I ended up drifting off to sleep. I don't know how long I was asleep for but when I woke up I heard arguing going on downstairs. I got up and made my way down there. When I got down the stairs I saw Carlisle arguing with Esme. I froze on the spot when I saw her.

Her attention turned to me and I could see the red in her eyes. She was out for blood and that blood would be mine. I could hear Carlisle growl as he took a protective stance in front of me. I was about to reach out for him but I was being snatched up into someone else's arms. They took off running and I had to close my eyes because I was starting to feel nauseous.

We finally came to a stop at a house that I didn't recognize. I finally had a chance to see who it was that captured me. I was shocked to be looking into the face of Edward. I thought he was our friend but I guess I was wrong.

"What why how" I couldn't form one sentence let alone one thought.

"Remember that day when we first met and I laughed" I nodded not trusting my voice "Well I saw the plan Esme was planning. See she wanted me to get you guys to think I was helping you out so I could get you guys to trust me enough so I could get close. So when I made an attempt to grab you they wouldn't think twice about it and now Esme can put the rest of her plan into action. It's a shame to Bella we could have been good friends. Oh well."

I didn't have time to process what he said because the next thing I knew I was drifting into darkness. I just hope Carlisle could get to me before anything bad happens.

* * *

**Sorry its so short today my lovely readers but I am going to be busy for the next couple of days But I wanted to give you guys something before I got tooooo busy....I will try to get another one up as soon as I can....I promise you all that....Asi que arrepentidos mis amores.....But as soon as things calm down here I will be able to continue my regular updating....**

**I hope you all liked the last chapter even though it was short....What did you think about Esme and Edward....Can you believe Edward....Will Carlisle be able to save Bella before anything bad happens to her....Why didnt Alice see this coming.....How will this effect Carlisle.....**

**Once again thank you all for the comments and everything else.....Leave me lots and lots of comments on this chapter as well.....I appreciate them they make me smile....Well I will see you all on the next chapter.....**


	10. Love Is Everything

_I didn't have time to process what he said because the next thing I knew I was drifting into darkness. I just hope Carlisle could get to me before anything bad happens._

**Ch.9: Love Is Everything**

I watched my beautiful Bella fall asleep. I knew she was tired from all the shopping Alice made her do. I felt bad for my beautiful Bella but she was the one who wanted to go out the house today. I just sat there and watched her sleep.

I never thought I would love anyone like the way I loved Esme. There was a time when I thought Esme was my world but now I notice that Esme was my stepping stone. Bella is my life now. When she came into my examination room that day I knew then that I had to be with her. When she returned those feelings I nearly died from joy.

Being with Bella is just well no words can describe the feeling. I thought once I told her who I was she would run but she stood by my side. When I told her I couldn't have kids she still stayed by me. Its like no matter what I say to her she will always be here for me. Now with all the stuff happening with Esme I have that fear Bella will leave me. I hate putting her in danger.

I knew Esme was in the house so I decided to go see why she was here. She was standing there wanting to make her way upstairs but everyone was keeping her from making her way up them. I could see the fire in her eyes I knew she wanted my Bella but I was not going to allow her to get anywhere near her. I would die protecting her.

"Esme why the hell are you here?" normally I would be polite but with Esme there is no room to be polite.

"I want you Carlisle you know you belong to me and not that human slut" I could feel my blood boil.

"You will not speech of Bella like that. I want you to get the hell out of my house" I knew my family would have my back if something awful was to go down.

"I can't leave Carlisle not without you. You are mine and I will make you mine again even if I have to kill that bitch" I wanted to lunge at her but I kept my calm.

"I will say this one time and one time only Bella is my new love you are no one to me now. At one point in my life you were my everything but now Bella is my everything. I want you to leave Bella alone because if you ever come near her again I will kill you" Our tempers were at high capacity and I knew if she said one ruder thing about Bella I was going to rip her to shreds.

I could hear Bella coming down the stairs quietly. I looked towards her and I could sense the fear she had. I turned my attention to Esme and I could see her eyes red with anger. I moved so I was positioned in front of Bella. I was going to keep her far away from Esme. I could tell Bella was about to reach out to me but before she could she was being taken away from me. Before I had a chance to react Edward was already taking off with Bella.

I knew I wasn't going to be able to catch him since he was always the fastest of us all. I turned my attention to a grinning Esme. Before I could do anything Rosalie had her pinned up to a wall. In times like these I was glad Rosalie was on my side because when she was angry she was ruthless.

"Where the hell did he take her?" Rosalie's eyes were a pitch black. Esme was just laughing. I looked to Alice to see if she could get a vision but from the look she was giving me she couldn't see anything. I started to pace while Rosalie beat the shit out of Esme. I decided to pull Rosalie off of Esme. I was going to let her go hoping she would lead me to my Bella.

As I predicted Esme led us right to where they were keeping us. I knew Edward would be listening to our thoughts so I had everyone block out there thoughts hoping he couldn't hear us. I watched as Esme made her way into the house she stopped at. We went in after her. We searched the house and found them in a room. I saw my Bella staring at them with fear in her beautiful brown eyes.

"I can't believe he wants to pick this human over me the love of his life" she pulled Bella up roughly.

"He loves her maybe it is time for you to let this crush go you were the one who broke up with him in the first place" she threw my Bella down before grabbing Edward by the throat.

"Don't speak to me like that. If I can't have him then no one can" she went to move towards Bella again so I decided to make my presence known.

I stepped in between Esme and Bella. Esme snarled at me before going into a crouch. I reciprocated her actions. I knew this was going to be the end.

"Rosalie grab Bella and get her out of her" as soon as I saw Rosalie take Bella out of the room I attacked Esme. I tore her to pieces and set all the pieces on fire before she could resemble herself. I watched my ex wife burn and it pained me but I had to do it I had to protect Bella.

Edward didn't stay around fearing the worse. The walk back to the house was one of silence. No matter what Esme did she was still going to be loved and missed. I didn't like the woman she became but she was my first true love. I went straight to my room when we arrived back to the house.

I could hear Bella tentatively coming up the stairs. I didn't need Jasper's gift to know she was feeling bad for what just took place but it wasn't her fault.

"Carlisle I am so sorry I never meant" I had to stop her there.

"Bella it's not your fault what happened today Esme brought it on herself. Don't feel bad for her" I pulled Bella into my lap.

"But if we never would" I didn't need her to regret everything we were doing. I kissed her with all my passion and love I had for her.

"Bella you are my world now Esme was my pass. She snapped and that was that. Please Bella don't regret us" she took my face in between her hands and kissed me.

"Never. I love you Carlisle" I lifted her and carried her to our bed.

"I love you Bella" I made short work of our clothes. I needed to be with her for us to be joined as one. I entered her and knew that this was were I belonged. We moved like we had all the time in the world. We didn't want to rush our actions nor did we want it to end. We made sweet passionate love that whole night. What just accord left my mind and all that was left was sweet thoughts of my Bella and our future.

* * *

**Ok so here is the new chapter finally....Sooooo I know I am evil for what I did to Esme....I am sorry but that was how things played out....I also wanted to put this chapter in Carlisle POV....I hope you all enjoy this chapter....**

**Thank you all for sticking with me and for all you wishes....I should be able to update more since I really have nothing else to do since I am stuck in bed.....I should be able to put more up before the US Christmas Holiday.....Thank you all for your comments and for putting me on Story Alert and Favorite Author Lists....I shall see you all later.....**


	11. Carlisle

"_Never. I love you Carlisle" I lifted her and carried her to our bed._

"_I love you Bella" I made short work of our clothes. I needed to be with her for us to be joined as one. I entered her and knew that this was were I belonged. We moved like we had all the time in the world. We didn't want to rush our actions nor did we want it to end. We made sweet passionate love that whole night. What just accord left my mind and all that was left was sweet thoughts of my Bella and our future._

**Ch.10: Carlisle**

The man of my dreams killed his ex wife to protect me he killed his kids mom for me. I was feeling guilty and no matter what anyone said I knew it was my fault. I wanted so many times to just up and leave but Alice always saw and told Carlisle. I hated that she could see the future. It was Christmas Break and I was not enjoying it. I was in my own world of self loathing to even care.

Right now I was out shopping for everyone. I had to get out the house before I drove Jasper crazy with my emotions. I felt bad for him because he could feel what I felt but then again I didn't because he always told Carlisle.

Carlisle is great don't get me wrong but I still had my doubts. I mean look at Esme compared to me. I knew I should stop comparing myself to her but it was so damn hard. Oh well let me go back to shopping hopefully that will keep my mind off of what happened.

I had no clue what to get everyone I mean what do you buy vampires that have everything. I wracked my brain trying to figure out if they mentioned things they have wanted in the past couple of weeks. I knew Emmett wanted that game Guitar Hero World Tour maybe I will give him that. That's one down four more to go. I saw this great civil war book collection that would be perfect for Jasper and Alice saw this cute purse I can get her that. Ok that is two more down now what to get Rosalie and Carlisle. I walked around trying to come up with ideas.

I walked into this jewelry store and saw the perfect necklace with matching earrings set for Rose. Ok now what to get Carlisle. I went and got everyone's stuff wrapped as I thought about what to get Carlisle. It was getting late so I decided to call it a day and I would get Carlisle's gift tomorrow. I gathered up all the bags and made my way home. When I got home I expected everyone to be home but no one was home. I tried to turn on some light considering it was pitch dark outside and inside the house but no light would come on.

I started to panic but it was then that I noticed candles lighting a path upstairs. I followed the candles making sure I didn't trip over anything. I made it up the stairs in one piece. I saw that the candles went all the way to Carlisle's bathroom. I dropped the bags on the floor and continued my journey. The bathroom was lit in candles while the tub was filled with bubbles and rose petals. I looked around but no one was in the bathroom.

"I wanted to do something special for you plus I thought you would like to relax" I turned to see Carlisle standing in the doorway. I walked up to him and kissed him.

"Will you be joining me?" his face lit up. We started to undo our clothing as we stepped towards the tub. I got in and the water felt like heaven on my body. It was so relaxing and comforting. Carlisle followed me in. He sat behind me and started to message my shoulders. I was in pure heaven at the moment.

He hands started to roam and my body reacted to every touch. I turned in the water so I was facing him and kissed him. He rearranged us so my back was against the tub. Water was splashing everywhere but neither of us cared at that moment. He entered me and more water spilled over. Our bodies moved in perfect synch. Our motions were so fast and needy that half our water spilled over the edges as Carlisle kept giving me pleasure.

I was brought over the edge as Carlisle was too. As we came down from our high he let the water out the tub as I got up and made my way out. Not remembering that most of the water ended up on the floor I tripped only to be caught by Carlisle. He wrapped my legs around his waist and carried me to our bed.

We were going to go ahead and start round two on our bed. Even if I did feel guilty about what happened to Esme I didn't feel guilty about loving Carlisle.

* * *

**Thank you all for the comments and everything else.....I am sorry that I am taking so long but I have been so busy.....But I do have a new chapter for you all....I hope you all like it....nothing special happens its more of a filler than anything but I wanted you all to have a new chapter bc I am not sure when I will have another one....Im sorry if this one isnt that good but I promise that the next one will be better....I hope you all have a great week and for my american readers I hope you have a great New Year.....I shall see you all when I have a new chapter if I didnt loose you all with this chapter......**


	12. Christmas Love

_We were going to go ahead and start round two on our bed. Even if I did feel guilty about what happened to Esme I didn't feel guilty about loving Carlisle._

**Ch.11: Christmas Love**

Here I was Christmas Eve shopping for Carlisle. I still was not sure what to get him but I knew once I see it I will notice it. I got everyone their gift without hesitation but with Carlisle I wanted it to be special and from the heart. What do you get that man? I was so lost at what to get him and it was driving me crazy.

As I was about to give up I finally figured out what to get him. I knew that this was something he would love and well it was simple. I got his gift then made my way home. I thought about the gift and I knew it was special and well I knew it screamed Carlisle. Being with Carlisle he gave me access to all the money even though I didn't really care about it I was happy that I had access to it.

As I entered the room I was enveloped into Carlisle's arms. I turned in his arms and gave him a kiss on the lips. We were to have a fun filled Christmas Eve. We played games most of the night and then gathered around to watch movies. At around 2am I was getting tired so Carlisle carried me up to our room.

I slept ok that night. I was nervous because I was not sure if Carlisle would like his gift I bought him. When I woke up Carlisle was not by my side but I did see clothes laid out for me so I knew everyone was downstairs waiting for me. I hurried and took my shower because I didn't want to keep them waiting.

When I arrived Emmett hurried me over to where the tree was. Emmett really was a big old kid but it was cute to see his playfulness. I watched everyone open the gifts I bought them. They all loved them which made me happy. Alice and Jasper bought me a $1000 gift card to the mall which I'm sure Alice will use to torture me with. Rose and Emmett bought me tickets to New York to go see a Broadway play.

They opened each others gifts next all that was left was my gift for Carlisle and his for me. I became even more nervous than ever. Everyone else left the room I guess to allow us to have our moment alone so to speak. I looked at Carlisle and to be honest he looked just as nervous. We sat there for a good long minute before either of us said anything. I decided to break the silence.

"It took me a while to finally decide on what I wanted to get you but I managed to figure it out. I hope you like it" I handed him the envelope and watched him as he opened it.

**Carlisle's POV**

I took Bella's envelope and opened it. There was a letter written in her handwriting then one that was typed. I read her letter first.

_Carlisle,_

_I love you with all my heart especially that first time I saw you. I remember trying to find a way to get to see you. I was trying to find ways to end up in the hospital but as fate would have it I did end up in the hospital under your care. I knew then that I had to make you mine but I was afraid you wouldn't feel the same way as I did. I always did have a thing for older men that's why my mom sent me to live with my dad. I was upset with her at first but now I am glad she did because if she didn't then I wouldn't have you in my life. When I was out shopping I wanted to get you something from the heart and something I knew you would love that why I bought you your own personal hospital. I know you wanted one for all the people who could not afford the cost of a normal hospital. You are a good man Carlisle and the people you help are lucky to have you. I am lucky to have you. I love you and I will always love you._

_Love Bella._

I looked at the other paper and there it was proof that I owned my own free hospital. I knew some people in forks could not afford the right care. Yes we might not have a big town but we do have people who needed free medical help and now I could offer that to them. I grabbed Bella and kissed her with everything I had. If I could cry I would have been crying like a baby. Now seeing her gift I was even more nervous to give her mine.

"Bella I love your gift thank you so much. Now its time that I give you mine. Bella I knew the moment you walked into my life that you were someone special someone I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. We have had our up and our downs but no matter what we have managed to stay together and for that I am grateful for it. You know my secret and yet you are still with me. I thought once I told you I would lose you forever but as crazy as it is you are still here with me. I guess what I am trying to say or rather ask Bella will you make me the happiest vampire and marry me" I pulled out the ring I bought and opened it for my Bella to see.

I could see so many emotions play all over her face. I couldn't tell if they were good or bad or what. Then the only one that mattered showed on her face and that was love.

"I will Carlisle" I smiled and slipped the ring on before I kissed my soon to be wife. I knew the kids were right outside so I told them to enter. Of course the first to be heard was Alice.

"Yay Bella ok now we have to start planning and" I decided to cut her off before she overwhelmed my poor Bella.

"Alice let Bella breathe and you have time for that later" Bella gave me a thank you smile.

"Welcome to the family Bella" Rosalie was the next one in line to congratulate us.

"Yes I have a new mommy" leave it to Emmett. Bella blushed at the thought.

"Yes welcome mom" and good old Jasper not too far behind.

**Bella's POV**

My head was still swarming with all the excitement that was happening. I can't believe Carlisle wants to marry me I am still in shock. Emmett and Jasper calling me mom made me blush I mean I don't want to replace Esme and I don't want them to think that. I love Carlisle I do but am I maybe rushing this. I mean yes I want to spend the rest of my life with him but maybe we are moving to fast.

I turned to Carlisle signaling to him that we had to talk. He took my hint and told the others to leave us be for the time being. We went up to our room and I became extremely nervous. Carlisle was looking at me waiting for me to start.

"Carlisle are you sure about this us getting married" I was having doubts.

"Bella I love you and I am sure that I want to spend the rest of my life with you. All I need to know is do you want the same" I could see Carlisle become sad.

"I do want that its just that I am not done with School yet and then there is Charlie there is no way he is going to allow us to get married and then there is your family and" Carlisle stopped my rant.

"Bella I am not saying we have to get married right now this very moment. I want to marry you when you are ready. We will deal with Charlie when the time comes and as for my family they are happy about us Bella. Are you sure this is what you want because all of your reasons sound more like you have doubts about us" I could hear the hurt and sadness in his voice. I didn't doubt us or maybe I did but why did I. Ever since that day with Esme I just I was never the same. "Bella why don't you go to La Push and see Eric think things through. I know what I want Bella you need to figure out what you want" I watched Carlisle exit the room.

Rosalie was standing at the door waiting for me I assume. We walked out and got into her car. The ride was silent but I could tell she wanted to say something though.

"Spit it out Rose" it was killing me I had to know what was on her mind.

"Bella what is wrong with you. I know you love Carlisle and I know he loves you so why can't you make up your mind. Ever since all that happened with Esme you have not been the same. What happened with her was not your fault? You feel in love with our dad and he fell in love with you. We all love you and we are excited that you will be in our family" she did make sense and I loved that about her.

"I know Rose it just all of it feels likes it is my fault. I mean I can't replace her or be her" I knew Rose was going to tell it to me straight and right now I needed that.

"Bella listen to me and listen to me good. Esme was a bitch yes she was my mother so to speak but the way she treated Carlisle was sickening. We never thought he would love again but he did and he loved you. I was excited because Bella I love you and I know you are the one for him. We are not asking you to replace her or to be her. We want you to be Bella and only Bella" I hopped over my seat and hugged Rose.

"You are right Rose. Can you turn around?" I had only just noticed that we were already at the house. I hugged Rose one last time before I hopped out and ran to find Carlisle. I found him in his study. I jumped into his arms and kissed him passionately. I didn't stop until I couldn't breathe much longer.

"I am so so sorry Carlisle I just had" he cut me off with his lips again.

"I know Bella I know I am just glad this is all behind us. Now we can carry on with our lives as long as you promise not to doubt us again" I felt bad.

"I promise Carlisle. I love you" I kissed him again.

"I love you too Bella" he cleared his desk and laid me on top of it.

* * *

**Hello all again....Yes I have finally finished the next chapter.....Sorry it took so long but it took me forever to figure out what I wanted Bella to give Carlisle as his gift....But I figured it out and now you have the new chapter....So what did you guys think....I thought it was perfect for Carlisle....And I wanted Rose to be more a part of the story....I was tired of always reading about the voice of reasoning being Alice....There is nothing wrong with it being Alice but I thought it was time for Rose to talk some sense into Bella....Lets hope that Bella has no more moments of doubt....And Carlisle is just so spectacular isnt he.....**

**Thank you all for reading reviewing putting me on favorite lists and all that good stuff....I am glad that you all like this story....I love my Carlisle and Bella pairing....I shall have another chapter up soon hopefully....Thank you all for sticking with me....and if there is anything you would like me to put into my story let me know and I will write it in for you....you can suggest it in the comment or pm me either or.....see you all on the next chapter......**


	13. My Nightmare

"_You are right Rose. Can you turn around?" I had only just noticed that we were already at the house. I hugged Rose one last time before I hopped out and ran to find Carlisle. I found him in his study. I jumped into his arms and kissed him passionately. I didn't stop until I couldn't breathe much longer._

"_I am so so sorry Carlisle I just had" he cut me off with his lips again._

"_I know Bella I know I am just glad this is all behind us. Now we can carry on with our lives as long as you promise not to doubt us again" I felt bad._

"_I promise Carlisle. I love you" I kissed him again._

"_I love you too Bella" he cleared his desk and laid me on top of it. _

**Ch: 12 My Nightmare**

My head was still trying to process the thought that I was marrying Carlisle Cullen I still could not believe it. Alice and Rosalie decided that the rest of our vacation we will spend it figuring out wedding details oh the fun. I told them they could plan it all but they said that wanted some input from me. I sighed not really wanting to get wrapped up in details.

I hated planning things I liked when things were already done. I preferred not having to deal with the hard stuff. I tried to get out of it so many times but Alice and Rosalie was not having it. Carlisle laughed so I made sure that the girls gave the guys something to do also. He wasn't laughing then.

I can honestly say that for the first time in my life I was glad that I was going back to school because that meant no Rosalie and Alice talking about wedding details. We didn't want everyone to know about my engagement so I wore the ring on a chain around my neck. We knew if word got out then Charlie would find out then WW3 would occur.

It sucked because I was not going to be able to allow Charlie to walk me down the isle considering he didn't want me with Carlisle to begin with. I hated that I couldn't be with my mom or dad because they hated my taste in men but I have Carlisle and his family which was all I needed. I was happy to have them in my life.

School was over with and I was not looking to wedding plans. I knew that as soon as we got home that's what we were going to talk about. If I had to go through one more day I was going to scream. I dreaded going home I just wanted to get this wedding done and over with. I was getting frustrated with them because they were keeping me away from Carlisle and to be honest I wanted to spend time with him.

When I entered the room I was prepared to be whisked away and bombarded by wedding plans but that didn't happen. I don't even think they entered the house hmmm I wondered what was going on because I knew something was going on. I walked upstairs to get changed when I was grabbed from behind. I turned to see my future husband standing right behind me.

I pulled him into a kiss as we backed up into the room. We backed up into the bed so I lay down as he lay on top of me. We kissed until I needed the air to breathe. He looked at me and I could see the love and adoration in his eyes. I knew that in my eyes he could see the same. I did love Carlisle and I couldn't wait to get married to him. Even though Rosalie and Alice were getting on my nerves with wedding details I was still happy though.

"Carlisle I love you with all my heart and I can't wait to be Mrs. Cullen" I could see his face brighten up at the thought.

"I love you to Bella and I can't wait either" my heart swelled at the notion. "So Bella what would you like to eat?" my stomach did rumble at that moment.

"A sandwich" he got up and went to make me some food. I stayed for a little while staring off into space. I finally made my way downstairs to see what he made me to eat. He made me a sandwich and chips.

Carlisle watched me eat with a disgusted look on his face. I always laughed when any of the Cullen's watched me eat. As soon as I was finished I was in Carlisle's arms. We started to make out as he carried me to the couch. As he started to take off my shirt the front door opened.

"Bella we have a problem" I got up to see what was wrong.

"What's wrong Alice?" she looked extremely sorry.

"Charlie knows about the engagement. I am so sorry" my face fell I was extremely sorry.

"How did he find out?" I looked at Carlisle and could see he was regretful.

"We were out shopping and we ran into him. We were talking about it and didn't notice that he was behind us and it slipped out. I am so sorry Bella" I could see that she was sincere. I wasn't mad at them for letting it slip but I was nervous to find out what was going to happen. I knew Charlie was going to try and stop us from getting married somehow.

The only question was how. Carlisle lifted me up and carried me to our bedroom. I was so out of it that I didn't even pay attention to him carrying me until he sat me on the bed. I looked at Carlisle with tears in my eyes.

"Bella don't worry okay I will not allow Charlie to stop us from getting married" I wanted to believe him but I knew Charlie and he will find a way.

"Carlisle I just" I was cut off by his finger on my lips.

"Bella don't worry just trust me" I trusted him so I wasn't going to worry. "I will be back in a minute" and with that Carlisle was gone.

**Carlisle's POV**

I knew that Bella was afraid that Charlie was going to ruin our plans to get married. I just had to keep him away from us for 3 months. In a month Bella would be 18 and then we didn't have to worry about Charlie but 3 months was to long. I had to take action and I was going to. I just needed a plan.

* * *

**Thank you thank you all for the comments and putting me on your lists....I really really appreciate them.....I am glad that my story is getting so many reviews....Sorry it took me a while to get this chapter out but I had a little trouble trying to figure out what i wanted to happen next....But I figured it out henceforth the new chapter....I hope you all enjoy....I will try and update as soon as possible....**


	14. Charlie's Wrath

_I knew that Bella was afraid that Charlie was going to ruin our plans to get married. I just had to keep him away from us for 3 months. In a month Bella would be 18 and then we didn't have to worry about Charlie but 3 months was to long. I had to take action and I was going to. I just needed a plan._

**Charlie's Wrath**

I decided that maybe I could go and talk to Charlie on my own make him see that I love Bella and I was not giving her up without a fight. I told the kids to watch Bella and make sure she doesn't worry about where I went or about her father. I got into my car and made my way to chief Swan's house. For a vampire I was extremely nervous but I was also determined to talk to him. When I pulled up to the house I saw his cruiser in the driveway. I parked the car and got out walked to the door took a deep breathe and knocked.

Charlie opens the door and I can see that he is beyond pissed to see me. He steps outside which I don't know if it's a good thing or a bad thing. Here was my chance.

"Look Charlie I know you have heard about our engagement and I know you are not happy about it but I love Bella with all my heart and I will do everything anything for her. I just wish you could just be happy for us for her she really wants you to be there for her not against her like her mom was" I said my peace and left.

When I got home I saw my angel talking and laughing with my kids. It was the perfect site. I never knew that I could be this happy again after Esme left but I am and for that I am grateful for. I go up behind her and wrap my arms around her. I start to kiss her neck as she moves to give me better access. I hear a moan escape her lips so I pick her up and carry her towards our room.

On our way to our room I removed both of our clothing. When we reached it we were both naked needing to be connected. I opened the door and closed it with our bodies. Not wanting to wait much longer I entered her right then and there. I feel her arch her back from the pleasure she was receiving.

I looked my angel in the eyes as I keep up my rhythm. Not removing myself from her I carried her to the bed and put her legs on my shoulder. This new angle brings us both pleasures that neither of us want to end. I hear the door open but I'm too lost in Bella to even care. Bella screams my name as her orgasm hits her.

I give a few more thrusts before I scream her name in pure ecstasy. I try to catch my breathe before I turn to see who interrupted us and I regretted doing it the moment I turned around. Standing there was Charlie red in the face from anger and a few of his deputies. Oh this is not going to end well. My family was standing right behind them. Alice tossed me a pair of pants and Bella one of my shirts. I pulled my pants on while I covered Bella so she could slip the shirt on.

Charlie instructs one of them to arrest me. I can hear Bella crying but I didn't look at her. One of the deputies came and put a pair of cuffs on me. As I was being taken out of the room the last image I saw was my family's sad faces and the tears of my sweet angel.

**Bella's POV**

I watched as they handcuffed the love of my life and take him away. I turned to see the smug look on my fathers face. I walked up to him and slapped him with all my might.

"You are just like her. Why can't you both just allow me to be happy? You both are just so set on ruining my life. What did I do to you both to deserve this?" I sank to the ground in tears. Charlie kneeled down so he was right by me.

"I told you not to get on my bad side. All you had to do was stay in La Push but no you defied my orders and look where it got you. Your so called fiancée is going to be locked up and you only have yourself to blame" he got up and left. I cried and cried. Now what do I do.

* * *

**Thanks i love all the feedback it puts a nice lovely smile on my face.....I am glad that you guys really like my story....I have another story idea going through my head I just dont know if I want to make it another Bella/Carlisle story or Bella and someone else....I just dont know......SO thats where my question comes to you guys who would you like to see.....if you have a preference let me know and please dont say Edward.....Anywhooooooooo.....**

**I know can you believe Charlie....He arrested Carlisle....What is going to happen to Carlisle....Is he going to rot in jail....Will someone bail him out....Will he make a run for it.....So many questions.....And now you all must wait until the next chapter to find out Carlisle's fate.....So until then be safe and review.....**


	15. To Be Or Not To Be

"_I told you not to get on my bad side. All you had to do was stay in La Push but no you defied my orders and look where it got you. Your so called fiancée is going to be locked up and you only have yourself to blame" he got up and left. I cried and cried. Now what do I do._

**To Be Or Not To Be**

I sat there feeling lost to the world. Charlie's words rang through my head. I knew that the rest of the Cullen's were still in the room but I couldn't bring myself to look at them. It was my fault that Carlisle just got arrested was my entire fault. If I would've just stayed in La Push then everyone would be happy but no I had to be with Carlisle. I screw up everything.

"Bella" I could hear someone call my name but I don't acknowledge. "BELLA" I turn to see the Cullen's staring at me. What do I say to them?

"Bella stop feeling guilty it's not your fault" stupid empathy.

"Bella get up off you ass and help us come up with a rescue plan" I knew that was Rosalie.

"How are we going to rescue him? Don't you think Charlie is going to be keeping an eye on him 24/7" I was yanked up off my feet violently. I was staring into the mad face of Alice.

"Bella who cares we have to get him out of there so get your act together and help us devise a plan" she walked out the room after that. Alice barely gets mad but when she does she is a scary woman. One by one they exited the room. I put on some clothes and made my way downstairs to the living room. They were all down there waiting so I sat on the couch and waited to see what they had planned.

"Well its simple we break him out but once we do we have to leave we can't stay here" we all talked about how to break him out and where we should go once we do. We decided that Emmett, Jasper, and Alice would pack up the house and move the stuff while Rosalie and I went to get Carlisle. While Rosalie breaks him out I will sit in the car. Once she got him we are to make our way to Alaska where we will start our new life.

We were waiting for night time. I went to our room and just stared off into space. They were all getting everything packed up to move. I don't remember what happened I must have dozed off because all of a sudden I was being shaken awoke. I knew it was time to go ahead with our plan.

The whole way to the police station I was worried that something bad was going to happen. For some reason I could not shake this feeling and it sucked. Rosalie parked a little ways away from the station. She told me to stay put and that she would be out as soon as possible. I did as she said. While she was gone I just couldn't shake the feeling that someone was watching spying just waiting for the perfect moment to foil our plans. I hated feeling this way. I hope Rosalie hurries up.

20 minutes passed and she wasn't back yet and I was starting to worry. I figured she would be back by now. I was starting to really worry and it was not nice. I kept looking waiting for whoever is out there to show themselves. I was concentrating so hard on seeing who was out there that I didn't notice Rosalie and Carlisle get into the car. Carlisle put me in the back with him.

"Bell what's wrong?" Carlisle's sweet voice brought me out of my revere. I kissed him with everything in me. I missed Carlisle yes I know he was only gone for a little while but that little while nearly killed me. I pulled back to breathe as he brought me into a hug. As I looked out the window I could have sworn something ran into the trees.

* * *

**Awwww thanks for the lovely feedback....I really really appreciate it.....I wanted to get this chapter out tomorrow but my husband just reminded me that tomorrow is superbowl sunday and well he is throwing a party so I wouldnt have time to update it.....And also I am in a good mood.....Thanks for those who gave me suggestions on who they want to see Bella with....Im going to put up a poll with the people that were suggested and I will let you guys vote.....The poll will be on my profile like I did with the other one....**

**I hope you all enjoyed the chapter....I didnt make you guys wait long to see what happened to Carlisle....and sorry its short but it was just to get to the point.....I didnt want you guys to come hunt me down.....Be safe and review....I love to hear what you all think.....**


	16. Never Forget

"_Bell what's wrong?" Carlisle's sweet voice brought me out of my revere. I kissed him with everything in me. I missed Carlisle yes I know he was only gone for a little while but that little while nearly killed me. I pulled back to breathe as he brought me into a hug. As I looked out the window I could have sworn something ran into the trees. _

**Never Forget**

When we arrived to the Denali household everyone greeted Carlisle while I stayed behind thinking about what I saw if I even saw anything at all. Everyone was so involved with welcoming Carlisle that they forgot that I was even in the room so I snuck out to the back to get some fresh air. While I was out there I still had that sense that someone was watching me but I still couldn't figure out who or where they were.

As I sat there lost in thought Carlisle came to sit beside me. He wrapped his arms around me and I felt safe right there in his arms. I turned to face him. I had the love of my life back and I wasn't ready to let him go any time soon. I pulled his lips down to mine to capture them in a passionate kiss. He picked me up and started towards the house I assumed he was taking me to the bedroom we were to share.

Once we were up in the room Carlisle made to take off my clothes but I stopped him. For some reason this just didn't feel right like if I did this I would be I don't know I couldn't explain it. I removed myself from his grasp and walked into the adjoining bathroom. I needed time to think clear my head. I could hear Carlisle telling me to come out but I just stayed in there thinking.

I don't know how long I stayed in the bathroom but I could hear the whole Cullen family out there talking so I decided to finally open the door and exit. As soon as I exited I was in Carlisle's arms. Everyone was looking at me expecting me to tell them what was going on. I fought back and forth with myself on whether or not I should tell them what I saw or felt. I decided to not tell them which meant I had to hide my emotions from Jasper.

"I'm sorry guys I just wasn't feeling to well. Nothing a little sleep cant cure" everyone looked skeptical but decided to drop it. I unwrapped myself from Carlisle and made my way to the bed. I hoped in not bothering to change my clothes. As soon as my head hit the pillow my eyes closed shut. That night I slept restlessly.

My dream was of me running through the woods being chased by the unknown. Every time I turned there was nothing there. I screamed for Carlisle but he was nowhere to be seen. I just kept running and running. When I thought the thing was getting closer and closer I awoke with a jolt. Carlisle was there by my side with a look of worry. This was not only killing me but him because all he wanted to do was protect me. But how can he protect me when I don't even know what he needs to protect me from.

I got up and went to take a shower. I let the hot water help release some of the tension that was in my body. I stayed in there until the water started to turn cold. I looked in the mirror to see not the happy Bella that I was a few hours ago but to see a scared depressed Bella. I wanted nothing more than to run to Carlisle and tell him but I didn't want him to think I was crazy. I will just continue to act like all is well even though I know he can look past my façade.

When I finally emerged from the bathroom I was suddenly trapped between the wall and Carlisle.

"Bella I know you are hiding something and I want to know what it is and I want to know now" he left room for no argument. Quick Bella think but nothing came to mind.

"Fine" I told him about when we picked him to last night before he came to sit with me out back. His face showed fear, sadness, concern, anger, and pain.

"Bella why didn't you tell me that night you should know by now that I will do anything for you never forget that. You shouldn't have withheld this information from me. I love you Bella I will not allow anyone to hurt you" I felt my heart swell that tears came to my eyes. I threw my arms around Carlisle.

After I finally calmed down Carlisle pulled me closer to him and kissed me.

"Bella you are going to soon be my wife and I want you to feel like you can tell me anything no matter what. I want you to be honest with me as I will be with you. If we are going to make us work we have to be willing to fight and open up to one another. I am not letting go of you without a fight. I love you to much to let go of you without a fight" new tears came to my eyes. He brushed the away as he kissed me passionately. He put all his feelings into that one kiss. I knew I had to start doing just that opening up to him.

We pulled away and I looked up at him and could feel all the love we share.

"I know Carlisle and I promise I will try harder to not let things bottle up. I will tell you everything from here on in. I love you with my whole heart" I gave him a quick peck.

"Come on dear Bella we must tell the others about what you saw" I nodded and followed him out the door and down to where everyone else was. I decided to allow Carlisle to tell them because I was not up to it. So while he told them I stared out the window.

I could hear Carlisle recapping what I told him. I barely paid attention because the trees held my attention the whole time. I kept getting this feeling that something was there right in plain view. I got up and made my way to the trees. When I got there I saw a piece of paper with my name written on it. I grabbed the paper and opened it. Inside was two words _'Never Forget'_. What did that mean?

I walked back in with the paper in hand. I walked straight up to Carlisle and handed him the paper. He read it and looked at me I just shrugged because I was as confused as he was.

* * *

**New chapter how exciting....Yes I know you all want to know who what is out there in the woods.....Be patient it will all be revealed in time....I also wanted to have a Bella/Carlisle sappy moment....So do you all have any guesses as to who it could be that lurking around causing all these problems....Hmmm I know but what fun would that be if I told....No I think I am going to continue to make you all wait.....**

**Thank you all for your wonderful reviews.....I finally made it to 100 reviews I am so excited....So please keep up with the reviews they make me happy....On another note for my new story it is going to be *drum roll please* Jasper/Bella story....I hope you all will check that out....I hope to have the prologue up soon....Well until next time keep safe and see you all next chapter.....**


	17. Games Are For Kids

_I walked back in with the paper in hand. I walked straight up to Carlisle and handed him the paper. He read it and looked at me I just shrugged because I was as confused as he was._

Games Are For Kids

Carlisle had me on house arrest pretty much. I wasn't allowed to go anywhere without someone with me. I told him he was talking this all out of proportion but does he listen no of course not. It was really starting to get annoying. I would rather be talking about wedding details then whose turn is it to watch Bella or do you have any new leads. I was becoming more and more well I don't know words can't really describe my feelings at the moment.

I could also feel the strain all this was having on mine and Carlisle's relationship. We barely spoke and when we did it was about the note and what I saw in the woods. He will give me a quick peck on the lips or cheek and that would be all. For crying out loud I haven't had sex with the man in I don't know how long and there is only a certain amount of time a girl can go before she explodes. This obsession with finding out who it is or what it is has to stop or I will be going back to La Push or something.

I decided to make my voice heard so I decided to go talk to Rosalie she was the only one who still acted somewhat normal around me at least more normal than everyone else. I walked to the room her and Emmett shared and knocked. I waited for her to say come in.

"Bella what is it? Are you ok?" I sat on her bed as she did the same.

"No Rose everything is not ok. Everyone is so obsessed with all of this that's going on that its pulling everyone apart. It's putting a strain in everyone's relationship especially Carlisle's and I. I miss him and I want my Carlisle back but I don't know what to do" I wanted to cry runaway something anything to release my pain.

"Bella everyone just wants to keep you safe I am sure Carlisle misses you too" I know all that ugh she isn't helping.

"Rose I know all that but I don't know how much longer I can take of not being touched by Carlisle and don't tell me that you don't miss Emmett because I know for a fact you two haven't been intimate in a long time too" I can see her face I knew I was starting to get through to her.

"Bella what do you want me to say do? Yes I miss Emmett so much but Carlisle has us all watching the perimeter night and day the only time we get a break is to hunt but that's not to long because he wants us back as soon as possible. I would like just at least one day with Emmett and I'm sure Alice and Jasper would like the same" that was it I think I had a plan well not a plan more of a they just need to go.

"Rose take Emmett somewhere and tell Alice to do the same with Jasper. I don't want to see you four for at least two days. Before you say anything I will handle Carlisle if he gets upset I will take the blame. You four need this and I want you guys to have it so please get out of here and enjoy yourselves" I stood up and made my way to the door.

"Thank you Bella" I nodded and exited the room. I went into the one I shared with Carlisle. I lay on the bed just staring at the ceiling. I don't know how long I did that before Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rose came to say bye to me and tell me if I needed anything to call them. I told them bye and to have fun. Now I had to tell Carlisle oh the fun.

Carlisle finally entered the room and hour after they left and he didn't look to happy.

"Where the hell is everyone?" he strode up to the bed but didn't get on it.

"They went away for a few days" I hated the distance between us.

"Went away what do you mean went away. I told them they weren't allowed to leave you alone I am going to kill them" this enraged me even further. I stood up so I was toe to toe with him.

"I told them to get away for awhile because they needed a break and they needed to spend time with each other. All this patrolling and what not was putting a strain on their relationships just like its putting one on ours. Carlisle I get you are trying to protect me but ugh your fucking obsessed with protecting me and it's driving me crazy" I had to take a minute to breathe I was so angry with him at the moment.

"I am sorry if I would like to keep my fiancée safe. I thought I was doing something good and I don't think it is putting a strain on everyone's relationship. Besides if it was why didn't anyone say so" ugh sometimes he could be so I don't know I can't find the right words to describe him at the moment.

"Carlisle if they would have come to you all you would have said was keep looking. They wanted to tell you but they knew you was too absorbed in finding whoever you are trying to find. When was the last time you heard the loud booming laughter from Emmett or when was the last time Alice went shopping or when was the last time we talked about wedding details. Everyone has been patrolling and doing whatever you wanted them to do that we are all starting to forget what living is all about. When was even the last time you and I made love?" I could feel the tears falling.

Carlisle put his hands up to my face and brushed the tears away. He leaned forward and whispered "sorry" before his lips captured mine. I felt like I died and went to heaven. It has been to long way to long. I put my arms around his neck as he lifted me so my legs were around his mid section. I missed this feeling for way to long. He gently laid me on the bed as he hovered on top of me.

I took this opportunity to unbutton his shirt while he kissed along my jaw line. I removed his shirt and ran my hands up and down his body getting reacquainted with his body. He ran his fingers along the hem of my shirt before he pulled it over my head. He placed kisses all over my body before he removed my bra. We kept at this pace trying to remember one another's body. Once we were both naked Carlisle kissed from my ankle, up my calf, then to my thigh before he was at my overly heated center.

I could feel his cool breathe and it made me squirm. His tongue entered me and I was in paradise. Did I mention it had been way to long? I could feel myself getting closer and closer as his tongue continued to work its magic. I wanted release and I knew it was only a matter of minutes. But it never came Carlisle removed his tongue but it was replaced by his throbbing member. As soon as he entered me I was screaming to the heavens.

The pace was desperate and needy. We needed this we had to become one again and that was exactly what we were doing. I was close again and I knew Carlisle was close as well. I looked into his eyes wanting to remember this exact moment in time. There was no one but Carlisle and I. There was no crazy person in the words who left notes nothing and for that I was grateful.

He pushed all the way in me and that was my destruction. I arched my back and screamed Carlisle's name. I am sure everyone in France could hear me since I was so loud. A few thrust later Carlisle came saying my name. Hearing my name come from his mouth made my heart swell with passion. He laid beside me and pulled me close to his chest. This was how it was suppose to be just like this. I wanted to stop time and just stay right here.

"I am sorry Bella that I was becoming overly obsessed with this whole thing. I guess I just wanted to keep you safe. I just didn't notice the strain it was putting on all of us and for that I am truly sorry. I promise to ease up some and not go so long again without touching you" he gave me a sweet kiss on the lips.

"Carlisle we all forgive you because we all understand. And no you will not go so long without touching me because if you do I will set you on fire myself" I could hear him laugh next to me. Oh I missed that sound to.

"I love you Isabella Swan" yes my man was back hopefully for good this time.

"I love you Carlisle Cullen" this moment was the perfect moment. I just hope everyone else was getting reacquainted with one another. Speaking of which I think Carlisle and I need to continue getting reacquainted with each other.

* * *

**How exciting another chapter.....I know I am excited yes....Sooooo what did you think.....I would say that I am glad Bella and Carlisle cleared the air.....And Rose and all of them needed to be with their spouses to.....Everyone neeeded some one on one time......Dont worry you will all find out who our mysterious person is.....When the time comes but for now I prefer to leave you all guessing.....**

**Thank you all once again for the comments like always I really appreciate them.....So you all know what to do Review.....They always make me happy when I read what you guys thought about my chapters.....Until next time.....Be safe and enjoy yourselves.....**


	18. We Are Family Right

"_I love you Carlisle Cullen" this moment was the perfect moment. I just hope everyone else was getting reacquainted with one another. Speaking of which I think Carlisle and I need to continue getting reacquainted with each other._

**We Are Family Right**

As the sun started to appear I finally detangled myself from Carlisle and went to get ready for the day. When I was done Carlisle gave me my good morning kiss. He was already dressed and ready to begin the day.

"So Bella what would you like to do?" I knew exactly what I wanted to do but didn't know if he would be ok with it.

"Well I really do miss the others. I know I told them to go away and enjoy themselves but I really want to spend time with them" Carlisle laughed as if he knew something I didn't know. At the moment our door flew open and standing there was everyone. I smiled.

"What are you all doing here?" Alice laughed then that's when I realized I just asked a dumb question.

"Bella I knew you wanted to see us just as badly as we wanted to see you" I ran to each of them and gave them all a big hug.

"So what are we going to do?" Carlisle asked as he made his way to us. I looked at them all. Rosalie and Alice had a huge smile on their faces which made me nervous.

"We still have a wedding to plan so I say we get to planning" yea that was why they had that smile. I heard Emmett, Jasper, and Carlisle groans.

"How about we plan for two hours then we have fun for the rest of the day?" I didn't want to plan the whole day so I figured this was a good compromise. Everyone agreed to the plan. We all made our way downstairs to see several books scattered across the dining room table. I bypassed it all and made my way to the kitchen for food. I ate then made my way to the stack of torture.

I flipped through the books while staring at my family. Alice and Rosalie looked like they were in heaven. They were enjoying planning my wedding and I was excited that I get to share this moment with them. I looked at Emmett and Jasper who looked bored but were happy to be doing something that meant so much to their wives. They would do anything to please their wives. I smiled at that thought hoping Carlisle would feel the same about me.

I looked at the man I was going to marry. He was looking into the books as if really concentrating. He looked up to meet my eyes and I could see the love in them. I smiled at him and earned one from him. I knew that he would do anything to make sure I was happy and safe. Carlisle was the man for me I had no doubt about that. I was just happy to have a family that I could depend on. I went back to looking through all the books.

Those were the longest two hours of my life. I was glad they were over with as I knew the guys were just as happy. Rosalie and Alice wanted to keep going but we all reminded them that we all agreed that two hours were enough for today. Now it was time to have fun which was right up Emmett's isle.

"So what shall we do now?" I had just finished asking when I say that Emmett was gone. He came back and I noticed he had his Guitar World Hero all set up for us all to play. We all walk over to where he set everything up. I knew he couldn't wait to have us all around to play with him and I actually couldn't wait to play the game myself.

We played for about two hours when I had to stop because I was starting to get hungry. Carlisle accompanied me to the kitchen. I also needed a break since they were all so good and I was awful at the game. Stupid good at everything I do vampires. As I was eating Carlisle was staring at me as if he had something he wanted to say but didn't know how to say it.

"Spit it out Carlisle" he looked shocked but then smiled.

"You know me so well. I was wondering Bella I know you love me as I love you but I just wanted to make sure this is what you wanted. I mean I know you have said over a million times that you were happy but I just I guess I just wanted to know if you regretted any of this. Being a part of my family and everything" where was this coming from.

"Carlisle where is all this coming from I don't regret anything that has happened between us. I love you Carlisle and I am sure that I want to spend my life with you no one else" I got up from my seat and sat in his lap. I gave him a peck on his cheek.

"I just feel bad that I took you away from your family I just I want you to be happy" I stopped him there.

"You didn't take me away from my family they took me away from them. I am happy right here with you and your family. You all are my family now. My mom and dad were no longer my family when they couldn't accept me for who I am. Carlisle never let me here this doubt come from you again or I will make you pay" he had a smirk on his face.

"Really how are you going to make me pay" his lips crashed onto mine. I knew all was right again I knew all his doubt was gone. We were kissing for I don't know how long when a voice broke us apart.

"Hey we are all supposed to be hanging as a family so come on mom and dad" I had to laugh at Emmett's childish ways. We kissed one last time and then made our way back to the where they all were. Carlisle smacked Emmett on the back of his head which made us all laugh. We just continued to have such a carefree fun day.

* * *

**Here is another chapter....I wanted them to just have a good family day.....Nothing too exciting but i figured they all just need to relax enjoy one another company....So I hope you all like it....Thank you all for the reviews and everything......I will continue to update this story as well as try to work on my other one....This story will always come first but I will be trying to get the other one going also.....I just want to go ahead and make one thing clear.....Yes I know in the book she gets pregnant by Edward and all that jazz but in my nice lovely story Bella will not be getting pregnant by Carlisle....That was one thing that I decided on when I started planning this story.....I am sorry if you want her to get pregnant by him but its just not going to happen in my story.....**


	19. Reality Sucks

"_Hey we are all supposed to be hanging as a family so come on mom and dad" I had to laugh at Emmett's childish ways. We kissed one last time and then made our way back to the where they all were. Carlisle smacked Emmett on the back of his head which made us all laugh. We just continued to have such a carefree fun day._

**Reality Sucks**

The past two days were the best days I had in a while. I smiled remembering how carefree we all were but now we were back to reality. I received another letter from my mystery person or whatever you want to call him. This time the note had a little more to it but not much too where it revealed his or her identity.

_Bella my sweet Bella our time to be together will be here sooner than you think._

The note really freaked me out and well it sent Carlisle back on red alert. The playful Carlisle that was with me two days ago was gone now back was the overprotective Carlisle. He never let me leave his side and I could see the toll it was taking on him well on the whole family. He kept us all under house arrest.

I tried to get him to at least let the others go out and hunt but like always he declined. I knew they had to go and well it was time I put my foot down and made Carlisle see that what he was doing was going to kill them or make them do something they will all regret later.

"Carlisle you all need to go out and hunt. I know you want to protect me but how are you going to if you don't hunt and gather your strength. Please for me take the family out and hunt for a few hours I promise to be here when you get back" I looked him in the eye to let him know that I meant business. He reluctantly agreed to go and I was happy. He made me make sure to keep that promise and I fully intended to.

Carlisle's POV

I didn't want to leave her but she was right we all needed to hunt. Ever since she received that second letter I didn't let anyone leave the house let alone have time to themselves. I wanted to protect Bella she was my life now and I couldn't loose her like I did Esme. I loved Esme with all my life and for things to end the way they did killed me more ways then one.

When Bella came into my life it was my time to start over. She is my everything now and I was damned if I was going to let someone take her away from me. Bella promised to be there when I returned and I was going to keep her to that promise. I wasn't going to go to far from the house just in case something bad happens. I sank my teeth into a few deer feeling refreshed. Once I had my fill I waited for my family to finish. As I waited my mind was filled with thoughts about Bella and how soon she will be my wife.

Sometimes I wonder how I got so lucky to have Bella in my life. I thought after Esme I wouldn't find another but I did and I don't regret a minute of it. We had to face some obstacles to get where we are now well we still are facing obstacles but I know that as long as we have each other and our family we could make it through whatever life throws at us next.

I was so lost in though that I didn't notice that my family was standing there in front of me. I was lucky to have them here with me and supporting me through it all. We were about to head back home when Alice looked in a daze. I knew she was having a vision. When she came to she had a look of anger and pain.

"Alice what is it?" I needed to know. Did it have anything to do with Bella?

"We need to get home now. A group of vampires will be arriving at our house soon" that was all that needed to be said I ran as fast as I could home. When we arrived Bella was in our room reading a book. The others stayed downstairs so I could tell her what was going on. I told her what Alice told me. I could see Bella start to panic so I wrapped her in my arms to calm her down.

"Carlisle get down here we have a problem" I gathered Bella in my arms and made my way down the stairs. When I got downstairs my whole family was looking outside to the backyard. There stood a group of 6 vampires and there ring leader was known other than Edward.

Bella's POV

I could hear growls and snarls coming from my family. I looked up to see anger written on all of their faces. I turned so I could see what they were all staring at and that was when I saw Edward with 6 other vampires. It couldn't be Edward could it I mean he didn't want me or would hurt his family right. But I knew he could just by the look in his eyes I knew he intended to bring harm to this family I just hated that I couldn't do anything about it.

Carlisle set me down and put himself in front of me so he could make sure I didn't come into contact with Edward. I could see the determination in everyone's eyes I knew that things we about to get worse.

"Sweet Bella love how are you?" him calling me love or even sweet Bella for that fact made my skin crawl.

"What do you want Edward?" I moved a little so I could see him but still remained behind Carlisle.

"Bella you haven't figured it out by now I want you. I have wanted you since the first time I met you that whole Esme thing was a smoke screen" I could feel Carlisle shaking with anger.

"I still don't understand" I really was a little lost.

"Bella when I saw you I knew I had to have you but when I saw that you were pining after him I knew I was going to have to take a different approach so to say. So I went to the one person I knew could get Carlisle off my back for a while so I enlisted Esme help. She was dumb enough to go along with it. When he killed her that put a damper on my plans but it didn't stop me from moving on with what I had planned. Bella I will have you I just need to finish getting rid of the people that stand in my way" I couldn't believe what he was saying or maybe it was that I didn't want to believe it.

"Edward you will never get Bella. I can't believe you used Esme like that you know how much pain that caused all of us. You made me kill the love of my life and I will never get her back" I could feel it then my heart shatter by the words he just spoke. Edward smiled knowing Carlisle just screwed up. The whole family gasped when they heard those words come out of his mouth. Carlisle turned to me with apologetic eyes but I was beyond hurt to care.

"See Carlisle I don't have to do anything you are going to ruin it on your own" that was it the final straw. I could see Carlisle attack Edward as the others took on everyone else. Emmett was fighting off two while everyone else had one. I collapsed to the ground watching them all fight while my heart crumbled to pieces. I could see a fire in the distance but paid it no attention. The fighting was all around me but I made no movement. I was broken.

Everyone was done except Carlisle and Edward those two were still going at it. I could see Rose helping Emmett burn the bodies while Jasper attended to Alice's minor wounds. Carlisle finally tore Edward to pieces and gave the pieces to the others to burn. He was pretty beaten up but I couldn't bring myself to care at the moment. He approached me but I pulled away. I couldn't face him yet so I numbly got up and made my way to our room.

I finally went into a disturbed sleep. When I woke up I felt worse for wear. Once I was dressed and ready I made my way downstairs. I looked at everyone to see their hurt expressions. I knew Alice saw what I decided on doing and I am sure they all knew. Carlisle looked like he was hit by a train but I told myself that I had to stay strong or I wouldn't have the courage to do what I was about to do.

"I am sorry Carlisle but us isn't going to work anymore. After hearing what you said last night made me realize that we aren't meant for one another. I love you with all my heart and it is killing me that I have to do this but if I don't do it now I will never get my nerve and then we will be stuck as an unhappy couple. I am leaving going to La Push to live with Eric. Our wedding is off" I took off my ring and gave it to him. I gave him a kiss on the cheek then made my way to the room to pack.

I collapsed on the floor crying my heart out. I felt cold arms wrap around me and I knew without looking up that it was Rosalie. I embraced the feeling and just continued to cry.

* * *

**Sorry I didnt get the chance to reply to your reviews like I normally do but I have been a bit busy as of lates.....I promise that next time you review I will reply like I normally do....But fear not here is a new chapter....Our mystery man was revealed and like always something bad happens....When you think all is well something like this happens....I wonder what is going to happen with our lovely couple....Will they be able to find their ways back to one another or are they destined to be alone forever.....I guess you all are going to have to continue reading to find out.....**

**Thank you all for the reviews and all that other great stuff....I shall put up the next chapter hopefully soon.....But until then review and keep safe.....See you all next chapter.....**


	20. Love Is Never Easy

_I collapsed on the floor crying my heart out. I felt cold arms wrap around me and I knew without looking up that it was Rosalie. I embraced the feeling and just continued to cry._

**Love Is Never Easy**

It had been a month since I left for La Push again. I stayed in the room Eric gave me no daring to move I couldn't move I was broken and nothing could help fix me. I missed Carlisle so much but it was his choice to say what he said and now it was my choice to say goodbye. He tried to contact me but I refused to talk to him I didn't even talk to the others afraid I would let down the walls I started to build. I was happy he couldn't come onto the land that made things a little easier.

Eric tried to get me to go out have some fun but fun was for people who aren't heartbroken. He tried to cheer me up so many times but my heart body and soul wouldn't allow him too. Rosalie made many attempts to get me to come talk to her but I couldn't bring myself to accept. Now she was calling everyday so I got tired of her calling so I accepted.

I wait for Rose at the border thinking about what to say to her. I mean I don't know it took a lot to get out of my room. My room was my safe haven no one could hurt me there. I could see a car approaching me so I figured it was Rose and I was right. I got into the car and we were off.

"Bella it's so good to see you I have missed you so much" I finally look over at Rose and could see that she genuinely means it.

"I missed you too Rose. So where are we going?" I hoped it was no where near Carlisle.

"Well to my house to talk and before you start to deny he isn't there" I relaxed somewhat but not much because that meant I would be seeing the others as well.

The rest of the ride was met with silence not a comfortable one either. I shifted in my seat nervous because I had a feeling things weren't about to go smoothly. We arrived at the oh so familiar house. I dreaded going in but Rose did say he wasn't here right, right. But why did I have that feeling that she was planning something. I followed her inside and was met with more silence it appeared that no one else was home. Rosalie grabbed my hand and led me upstairs. She led me right into his room. Before I could protest or escape she locked me in. I knew I should have trusted my gut and told her no.

I searched for a way out but I couldn't find one. All the windows were padlocked close and I couldn't kick down a door to save my life. I was stuck in his room the room we shared together. What did they have planned?

**Carlisle's POV**

It's been a month since I watched the love of my life walk away from me. I couldn't believe I said what I said. I was upset and it just came out of my mouth before I could stop it. That was one of those times I wished I would have thought before I opened my big mouth. Now I lost the only good thing I had going for me. My kids have told me several times to go talk to her call her but I knew I screwed up this time and I couldn't fix it. I wanted my Bella back but I knew I couldn't get her back.

I decided to just stew in my own self pity. The only time I left was to hunt which I rarely did anymore. I could care less if I died or not, nothing mattered anymore. I finally had my chance to move on be happy but I let it all slip away from me. Rosalie left saying she had somewhere to be while the others went hunting. I decided to take a walk to clear my mind.

I made my way back home as I saw Rosalie leaving. She had a smile on her face I wonder what she is up to. I didn't think much of it because there was no telling when it came to her. I made my way up to my room not paying attention to anything. When I went to open my door I noticed it was locked which was strange I didn't remember locking it. Wait I don't remember ever having a lock on my door. What was going on?

I take the lock of the door and open it cautiously. When it is fully opened I am shocked to see Bella sitting on my bed. I must be dreaming.

"Bella what how why" I couldn't form a coherent thought let alone speak correctly.

"Rosalie wanted us to talk but instead she locked me in your room" I flinched yes I Carlisle Cullen flinched. This use to be our room but now she refers to it as my room.

"Oh well umm if you would like you may leave now" I stand away from the door expecting her to make a bee line out the door but she just sits on the bed. Neither of us speaks for a while but I decide to break the silence.

"Bella I really am sorry for what I said that day I didn't think before I spoke. I never meant to hurt you. You are my everything and I just I miss you and I want you to come back home" I could see the tears coming down her eyes. I want to go over wipe them away but I don't want to make any sudden moves.

"I know Carlisle but I don't think I can do this anymore. I can't be second when it comes to your heart. I know you still care about Esme I understand that but Carlisle are you sure it is I that you love. You need to figure out if you have room for both of us and if you do then maybe I will think about coming back but until then I am sorry but I just I cant" I watched her stand up and make her way to the door. She turned to look at me and I could see how truly broken she is. She turned and walked out the door. I slid to the ground as I just watched the love of my life walk out on me again.

I had to do something because if I didn't I don't know how much longer I was going to be able to survive.

**Bella's POV**

As I made my way out the house I started to walk back towards La Push. I knew it was going to be a torturous long walk but I needed it I had to clear my head. That encounter with Carlisle left me in pieces. I knew Carlisle loved me more than anything but I just couldn't convince myself to stop being stubborn and go back to him. I wanted to turn around I wanted to run into his arms and take away his pain. But I didn't I kept walking.

* * *

**Well here is the next chapter....I know they still are not back together what is wrong with them....Will they make their way back to one another....Oh I know its so torturous isnt it....So I wanted to let you all know that there is only one more chapter left of this story.....I know what am I crazy.....But that last chapter holds the fate of our lovely couple.....Will they get back together or will they go their separate ways.....I hope to have it up soon so you all wont go crazy wondering.....**

**Thank you all for your lovely reviews.....I am glad you all are still sticking with me....I will see you all on the next chapter.....Until then be safe and review....**


	21. Love Is A Sin

_I wanted to turn around I wanted to run into his arms and take away his pain. But I didn't I kept walking._

**Love Is A Sin**

Rosalie tried to make several attempts to get me to talk to her but I didn't I shut her out. I knew if I didn't I would collapse into a dark hole that I wouldn't be able to climb out of. I focused more on getting my GED I figured it would do me some good. It had been weeks since I walked out on Carlisle and my heart still aches from doing it. I took all the time thinking trying to come up with my next move.

"Bella can I talk to you for a minute?" Eric was at my door. I looked up and nodded. He came and sat on the bed he seemed a little nervous.

"What's on your mind?" he took a deep breathe before he spoke again.

"I well I was just wondering what your plans are for the future I mean do you plan on staying here or going to college" why was he asking me this now.

"I don't know yet" his gaze moved from me to the floor.

"I got offer a job in Seattle and well I didn't want to leave without knowing your plans or whether you wanted me to stay here with you or if you maybe wanted to come with me" so many options and I didn't know what option I wanted.

"I need to think things through" he nodded understanding.

I watched him leave my room. As soon as I knew he was gone I laid down thinking of all my options. Which one was going to fit my needs? School was not for me I already knew that but where was home. Was home here in La Push, with the Cullen's, or in Seattle with Eric? My mind was a jumble mess that needed to be cleared out soon. I let exhaustion take over.

I woke the next morning with a clear idea of what I wanted to do but there were a few things I had to do. I got up and got ready. My first thing was to talk to Eric.

"Eric I came up with my decision" he looked at me so I told him what I decided. He nodded his head in acknowledgement. I was out the door and off to my destination.

When I arrived I could feel my nerves getting the best of me. Before all courage left I forced myself up to the door and rang the bell. He was there in front of me before my finger left the button. He moved so I could enter the house. I took a look at the place it really has been a while.

"Bella" his beautiful voice broke my thoughts.

"Carlisle we must talk" he motioned for us to sit. I followed his lead.

"Bella I just I wanted to say how truly sorry I am I didn't mean for those words to come out of my mouth. I did love Esme at one point in my life but Bella I love you know I want us to be together forever please Bella I love you so much" I could feel the tears streaming down my face.

"Carlisle I love you too I always will love. I remember the first time I saw you I knew then and there that I would grow to love you. What happened back then when you said what you said it just highlighted some of the things I already knew. Carlisle we jumped into this a little to fast and well I don't think we both were ready for the next step in our relationship. Don't get me wrong I love you but I don't think right now with the timing we are meant to be. Maybe in the future we can try again but for now I think it is better that we are apart" I looked at Carlisle and he looked as broken as I felt. I stood and walked over to him. I bent my lips to his and kissed him. It was a goodbye forever kiss it was a goodbye for now until we meet again kiss.

I drove back to Eric's crying for the lost I felt and for the pain I knew I caused. When I arrived Eric was waiting outside. I got out the truck and ran into his arms. Once there I collapsed crying.

"Everything will work out in the end Bella" I looked up at him and smiled a little.

"Love really is a sin"

* * *

**Well there it is the final chapter....I know I know they didnt get back together in the end....I want them to separate and try to fix what happened slowly not them get back together and all be fine again....Trust me it breaks my heart as much as all of yours that they didnt get back together in the end....As far as a sequel goes well that is all up to you all....If you would like one I will gladly start writing one.....**

**I would like to thank you all my lovely trusty readers for sticking with me and enjoying this ride with me....I am sad to see it go but I hope this isnt the last of our journey together.....I hope to have many more stories for you all to enjoy in the future....Of course another Carlisle/Bella one will be in the future bc I really do love these two as a couple....Thank you all for your lovely comments reading them always brought a smile to my face....So as this is the final chapter I must bid farewell for now....Until our next journey be safe and review....**


	22. SEQUEL

Thank you all for the support….Since I had an over whelming response I will be writing a sequel….I am currently plotting it out so I hope to have it up sometime soon….Hopefully within the next couple of weeks I should have one up…..We will get to see what happened after they broke up and if they can find there way back to one another….Thank you all for the support…..So be on the lookout for the sequel to Love Is A Sin…..

Keep Safe until we meet again…..


End file.
